The Darkness of Albion
by guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Sequel to Merline's Reveal, please read that first. It was a simple birthday celebration, but this is Camelot. Now the Round Table has to try to find a way to free their closet friend from a spell, that if it overpowers her, the Time of Man is gone forever.
1. The Itchy Lace Gown

Merline fell to the ground laughing at her fiancée. Gwaine grinned at her and held Blazma full arms length away from him.

"Remember to tell the stable boys to not let Blazma near the waste barrels." Merline started laughing again.

Today was Merline's 22 birthday, and a celebration was planned for the Court Enchantress. Gwen had been chasing her around all day to get her in a 'proper' dress. 'Proper' as in horribly tight and itching.

Merline was now hiding in the chambers that she shared with the Knight Gwaine and their pre-wedlock daughter Blazma.

A knock on the door made Merline groan

"Merline! I know you're in there!" Gwen's annoyed tone made Gwaine snicker and Blazma giggle

"Traitors."

Gwen opened the door with something reminiscent of a smirk.

"Ready, my Lady?" Merline glared at Gwen

"Gwen, if I've told you once, I've tole you a thousand times, I cannot be friends with someone if we use titles!"

Gwen used the distraction to start dragging Merline to the dressing screen.

* * *

><p>"Enjoying yourself?" Arthur snickered at Merline. The Enchantress was in a obviously itchy lace gown.<p>

"You picked this, didn't you?" Merline growled at the smug King.

"Yep. But _Gwa_ine loved it more." Gwaine choked on his ale as Merline turned to glare at him

"Whipped." Elyan coughed to Percival, who grinned and snickered when Gwaine tried to elbow him.

A dancing troop finished their routine and a lone sorcerer came up.

The man was middle-aged, with flecks of grey in his greenish-brown hair and beard.

Everyone perked up to watch. This was the first time since the ban on magic had been lifted that magic was used at a celebration.

"People of Camelot, I am just a humble sorcerer. But I wish to do leave something that will be remembered for years!" The sorcerer put his hands to his mouth and started mumbling his spell.

Merline felt her magic saying _be wary_ and was instantly on guard. While there had been no magical attacks since the ban was lifted, there were always magical assassins.

The sorcerer pulled his hands away from his mouth with a blue mist attached to his finger tips.

_oooooooooo'_s were heard around the room while Gaius' face filled with horror. Before he could do anything to warn Merline, the mist lashed out a tendril at the young woman like a whip, hitting her heart.

"Rwy'n gorchymyn i ti i ufuddhau i'r Tywyllwch o Albion!"* The sorcerer shouted before disappearing in a whirlwind.

* * *

><p><strong>*I will use Welsh for the spells. The translation is <em>I command thee to obey the Darkness of Albion!<em>**


	2. They Always Come True

"Gaius! What was that?!" Arthur demanded. The Old Man was staring at Merline like she had just been murdered.

"Get her to my chambers!" Merline's eyes were wide with fear and she got out of her chair and started walking stiffly out the double doors.

Gwaine scurried after her with Blazma in his arms, pale as death. What could possibly make them react that way?

Arthur stood up and dismissed the party-goers saying that he will inform them of what exactly happened to Merline later. The Nobles were grumbling about the celebrations being cancelled while the servants of the Castle were all pale with worry.

When Merline had returned after the events of the year before, the entire Castle Staff and Lower Town had thrown a party that lasted three days before the Council complained for Arthur to put a stop to it. He let it go on for two more days before he complied.

* * *

><p><em>"Gwared y Tywyllwch gan ei chalon. Glanhau y staen ar ei enaid. Cure mam ei felltith!"<em>***** Gaius chanted. Gwaine stood in the doorway with a very worried Blazma.

"Papa, why is Mama sick?" Blazma had finally grew out of the lisp that Gwaine had heard when they had first met Blazma. Gwaine nuzzled his daughters neck and mumbled

"I don't know, my sunshine. I don't know." Merline was laying obediently on the patients cot, shell-shocked. She and Gaius understood the spell perfectly, while Gwaine learned basic words so he would stop asking for translations all the time.

Gwaine had understood 'Command', 'Obey', and 'Darkness'. Not something you want to hear cast on your fiancée. But the two Magic-Users knew exactly what the Sorcerer had done. And it nearly made _Gaius_ pee himself from fear.

Arthur strode in, royal cloak billowing around him

"What did that -"Arthur used a few words that Gwaine was shocked that he knew "- do to Merline?"

Gaius raised his eyebrow at the language, but his hands were shaking.

"That mist...that was the Sorcerers soul." Arthur felt his jaw drop

"But, but to be able to use one's soul in a spell -"

"The person must first sell their soul to Murkshroud, the pagan God of Evil himself."

The Knight and King gave each other terrified looks before Arthur went on

"And the spell?"

Merline looked to Arthur. Something in her eyes were...different. Darker, almost demonic looking. Arthur quickly pushed those thought out of his head.

"He bound me to the Darkness Arthur. And I don't think even Killgarah could unbind me." Arthur stumbled back in shock. He had only met the Dragon once, but he _knew_ that it would be just touching impossible to do something if the Last Dragon couldn't do it.

Blazma wiggled out of her Father's arms and ran to the cot. The little girl was tall for her age, but she still wasn't able to see over the table.

"Mama, Aunt Morgana and Uncle Jase could help for a-a-a-a-ACHOO!" Blazma's sneeze was loud enough to make Merline jump before relaxing and grinning, though it was very strained

"My little Gleam has the volume of her Papa!" Gwaine gave a 'Hey' and the mood was slightly picked up. Gaius turned to another page and tried another spell

"_Dinistrio y Tywyllwch yn Emerys cyn Destiny yn cael ei ddifetha!"****** _Merline gave a gasp of pain and grabbed at her heart.

"Did that do the trick, my girl?" Gaius kept his worry behind his Physician's Mask as he gave his daughter in all but blood a critical look-over.

Merline yawned and muttered something that sounded like 'mimblewimble' before passing out from sudden exhaustion.

"Right then! We'll know in the morning if the spell did any good! Know get your little arses to bed too." _Or I will drug you_ was the unspoken add-on.

It had happened before, but mostly to Merline.

Arthur left the chambers as fast as dignity would allow him. Gwaine made his way to Merline's old chambers with Blazma, ignoring Gaius' raised eyebrow.

He and she were going to be married for love,and he was sure that if he didn't stay, then it meant he didn't love her. And that was the biggest lie in all of history. He had loved her since he first spoke her in that Tavern Brawl. It wasn't the usual

_You're pretty and have a little wit, let's do it once then never see each other again _love, but the _Oh my God how the Hell do I get to be in the presence of this perfect angel _love.

Blazma snuggled into Gwaine's side with a whimper

"What is it Sunshine?" Gwaine stroked Blazma's raven curls

"The Darkness will take Mama." Gwaine felt a bucket of ice drop in his stomach

Blazma was a rare kind of seer, a waking seer. That meant she could see bits of the future while still awake. And they _always _came true.

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>Rid the Darkness from her heart. Cleanse the stain on her soul. Cure the mother of her curse!<em>**

**_**Destroy the Darkness in Emerys before Destiny is ruined!_**

**Remember, I'm using Welsh for the spells now. I was fed up with the 'one word only' Old English Translation sites I found, so I improvised. Anyone have a problem with that?**

**Did anyone get the Harry Potter reference?**


	3. Kill the King

Lancelot paced in the Armory, very impatient for Arthur to brief them.

It was the morning after the celebrations. They had a brief, brief informational meeting with the Council just saying Merline had been bound to Murkshroud. The name only had sent shivers up his spine. Now they were waiting for the all important _whats next _meeting.

Elyan was also pacing on the other side of the room.

Leon was sitting impassively on a bench, but if you knew him, you could tell he was impatient by the tightness of his eyes.

Percival was sharpening his sword at a very fast pace, not paying attention to anything except the door where the King would walk through with news of their mutual little sister.

An argument reached the waiting Knights ears, steadily growing louder

"Princess, do the words 'one half cannot hate that which makes it whole' not ring a bell?" that was Gwaine, and he sounded, for lack of a stronger word, livid.

"What about the spell she almost put on me! It literally translates to 'Kill the King'!" The Knights all gave each other looks of horror. That was Arthur, sounding almost _scared_. It would take a lot to scare Arthur. The answering roar made the Knights jump

"THAT WASN'T MERLINE YOU CLAY-BRAINED PIECE OF COCKATRICE DUNG! SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Gwaine burst through the Armoury doors, still in Night clothes, veins bulging in his neck and face. Arthur followed him, a sorrowful aura leaking from him.

"Gwaine, please, you know how powerful she is -" Gwaine spun around and jabbed his finger in Arthur's face

"Yes, I do know how powerful she is. And I also know that she will fight that thrice-damned binding with every fiber of her being." Arthur nearly ripped his hair out of his head in frustration before he noticed the concerned Knights

"How about we let them decide?" Gwaine looked to the others, anger still painting a clear picture across his features.

"Okay Princess, lets tell them the story. So I wake up, the sun is shining, Blazma's snuggling, and the Princess is calling for Gaius down the stairs.

So I slide away from Blazma and saunter down the stairs. I get down there and the Beef-Wit is standing by the cot with Merline on it, see?

I guess Gaius is on his rounds for the morning. I tell the Pignut **(Shakespeare Insults, don't you just love them?)** this and she just nods and plops in the chair by the cot. We talk for a bit, then Merline started mumbling spell words

None of it made any sense, they were all spell words that I haven't learned yet. Toad-Faced Barnacle over here leans over and asks how she feels.

Merline still has her eyes closed, but she sat up. I went to go hold her hand, then a bunch of things happened at once. Merline opened her eyes, and the irises were pure black. She shouted _Ladd y Brenin! _, Kill the King!

Before the spell hit, though, Merline's eyes flashed gold and Arthur was flat on his back as the spell flew right over him.

The gold in her eyes disappeared and Merline started to talk...Only it wasn't Merline. It was a mans voice, older and somehow...evil sounding.

The voice laughed and said 'So the half cannot hate that which makes it whole. That makes this much. More. Interesting. It will be such _fun _to destroy Camelot like this, in the body of someone so trusted.'

Then the Black faded into Merline's blue and she passed out. Arthur got up and called the Guards. Now he has Merline LOCKED IN THE DUNGEONS WITH MAGIC CHAINS!" Gwaine screamed the last part and took a swing at the King, which he easily dodged.

The Knights all stared at each other, silently debating the best way to voice their mutual opinion without being run through by an angry drunk.

Percival decided to say what they thought because A) He and Gwaine were good friends after stealing from the Kitchens together and B) He could knock Gwaine out before he did any physical damage

"Gwaine..." the Gentle Giant rumbled "It's for the best." The Drunk gave them all an incredulous look with he saw the Knights agreed with Arthur

"DO NONE OF YOU REMEMBER HER DESCRIBING WHAT IT FELT LIKE TO BE IN THOSE CHAINS?!" Gwaine knew dungeon precaution was awful, but needed. But those chains...Gwaine shuddered.

Merline had described it like a piece of her soul was cut away from her. That the magic that had always been a warm blanket to her was ripped away leaving her exposed to the cruelest winds of winter.

The others realized what Gwaine meant, but only slightly wavered.

"Unbelievable." Gwaine glared at them all before realizing her had forgotten about a major thing

"Blazma!" He turned heel and ran as fast as possible for the Physicians Quarters.

Arthur sighed

"I know none of you are happy with the turn of events."

_Understatement_, Lancelot thought

"But remember, we will do _everything_ possible to undo what has been done to Merline. Dismissed." Arthur left the Armory, but as he turned, Lancelot could've sworn he saw unshed tears in the Kings eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want to know my favorite review last chapter? <strong>

**"Noooooooooo! Merline! Wait... Guais is that creepy old guy who drugs people? I can't wait for the next chapter!"- UnfortunatelyShattered**

**That made my day, because it was so funny but so true. **


	4. I want Mama too

Blazma felt scared for her Mama. Usually, she knew, her Mama could do anything. She could make the sky boom and flash. She could call a dragon from the clouds. She could even make fire dance.

Blazma's young mind drifted to something that she hadn't though about in a few weeks

* * *

><p><em>"Mama, can you fly?" Blazma duck walked to her Mama. Her Mama was reading a book, but she looked her daughter in her dark brown eyes with a happy smile when she answered<em>

_"Yes I can, why do you ask?" Blazma pointed to the bird drawing in the book her Mama was reading_

_"Can you fly like a bird?" Her Mama picked Blazma up and put her in her lap as she started rocking her little Gleam._

_"Of course darling." A funny thought occurred to Blazma_

_"Can you be a bird?" Her Mama laughed and gestured to the book she was reading_

_"Now that's funny. I was actually just reading about the spell to become like a bird. Do you want to see?" Blazma gasped in wonder at the thought of her tall as the clouds Mama being one of the little birds that was always hopping along the Courtyard._

_"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyehayeah!" Blazma was bouncing in excitement. Her Mama put her down and smiled. _

_"How I didn't see who your Papa was astounds me." Blazma didn't pay much attention to that. Her Mama was always saying stuff like that, but to Blazma it was just a bunch of grown-up mumbo-jumbo. _

_Her Mama clapped her hands together and rubbed them to get ready. Blazma's sharp eyes caught sight of the scars on her Mama's inner arms._

_Blazma hated those scars. They always seemed to...burn her Mama when the little girl asked about them. Right before her Mama said the spell, Blazma had a little flash_

**_A greasy man was aiming a crossbow at a black speck above the white castle. Blazma mentally hissed as the bolt was released. She hated sport-hunting as much as her Mama. No one should kill for the pleasure of it. The bolt hit the black speck with a screech of pain._**

**_The speck fell to the ground with a thud. It was an all black hawk with crystal blue eyes, but the bolt was in its neck, marring the beautiful creatures_**

_Blazma fell out of the flash_

_"_Gwneud i mi yr Adar fy Soul*****_" her Mama chanted. A whirl wind came from the floor and engulfed her Mama._

_Blazma squeaked. The whirlwind dissolved and in the place of her Mama...was an beautiful all black hawk with crystal blues eyes_

_Little Gleam, can you hear me?__ Blazma giggled at the voice in her head and answered__ aloud_

_"Yes Mama. Don't go fly though, there's a man with a crossbow." Her Hawk-Mama's eyes widened in worry and the voice echoed in her head again_

_Blazma, what did the man look like? Blazma gave an adorable scowl as she answered_

_"Very greasy with long, long brown hair. He was shorter than you, but taller than Uncle Gaius." Hawk-Mama nodded before closing her eyes. The whirlwind came back and when it left her Mama was back_

_"That would be the Hunter" the word was said with distaste" ,that is really just trying to get permission to poach little hatchling hawks nearby and sell them to greedy Lords." _

_Blazma nodded and let out a small giggle when she remembered how the last person who requested that left the Castle. That hunter had permanent scars from when the man tried to kiss her Mama. Then her Papa 'accidentally' pushed the hunter. Off a medium high window. While it was closed.  
><em>

_The hunter was banned from Camelot forever._

* * *

><p>The door creaked open and her Papa stepped through<p>

"Hey Sunshine, how long have you been up?" her Papa was upset over something, Blazma knew that much.

"Only a little bit." Her Papa nodded before closing the door

"Blazma...Mama's not gonna be here for a while." Blazma nodded

"Is it like when she had to leave to serve the, um... the, um...Thick-Skull?" Her Papa snorted

"Almost. But this time," Her Papa's voice broke. Blazma slid off the bed and duck walked to stand by her Papa "She won't be able to come home at night like she did." Blazma froze.

She couldn't comprehend what she just heard. Her Mama always came home at night. She always told Blazma stories before kissing the little girls forehead and tucking her in.

"She doesn't want to, but she has to you see?" Her Papa seemed ready to cry. Blazma hugged her Papa's legs before he went on any more

"I want Mama too."


	5. A Nightmare and an Escape

**So...if any of my readers submit ideas to add in the story, I will add it with glee. Please, the story's dying.**

**Also ,a file on my laptop has corrupted, so now everything's from my phone, so that means weird auto correct words.**

* * *

><p>Empty. She felt so <em>empty<em>. Chains held her to the wall, two wrapped around her wrists and one around her neck.

Merline wondered why she was in the dungeons.

_Because you betrayed the King. _Something dark whispered in her mind.

**_I would never betray Camelot._**

_Well I didn't say you betrayed the kingdom, I said you betrayed Arthur. _

Merline blinked in delirium before drifting into a nightmare.

* * *

><p>"My little gleam, whats wrong?" Blazma rubbed the years away with a scowl that really looked like a pout<p>

"Am I a witch?" The word was filled with hatred. Merline kneeled in front of Blazma, about to talk with her when she fell into a pit of shadows.

Merline felt a scream rip from her throat as she landed on an unlit pyre.

"-I know that none of you wish for this, but I must ." Arthur's voice rang around her

"Arthur?" Merline croaked in fear. There was no one around the pyre, but she heard the sounds of discontent mummers.

"And so I, King Arthur Pendragon, sentence the traitor Merline to burn for the crime of enchantments." Merline's stomach dropped.

No, this couldn't be happening. The ban had been lifted, she had stopped having nightmares like this since she had returned to Camelot.

"Gwaine!?" The distinct outline of her fiancée appeared. "Oh by the Triple Goddess Gwaine, tell me whats going to happen!" Gwaine's voice, which Merline had always loved, was cold and unforgiving.

"Simple Sunshine, you're going to burn. Nice and slow. Nothing less than a traitor like you deserves."

"Gwaine would never say that!" Merline told herself" It's just a nightmare, don't take anything to heart.

Bit still, for such hateful words to come from Gwaine felt like a thousand daggers were twisting her insides.

The smell of smoke reached her nose, though the pyre remained unlit.

Merline woke up screaming. The chains encircling her broke in a cascade of silver. The door of the cell exploded outward, knocking out the three guards that had been posted.

The enchantress wasted no time in fleeing for the one place outside of Camelot that had always brought her happiness.


	6. A Pink Cat-dirt Eating Toad

Gwen bit her lip and glared at Arthur. She loved the numskull, she truly did, but he was so... prattish (to quote Merlin).

He had imprisoned Merline. That made Gwen basically 'couch' Arthur. Even though they were only engaged, they shared chambers.

Then Merline had escaped, and Arthur was treating it like Nimeuh was on the loose, the deceased crazy death-obsessed High Priestess. At that point, Arthur had a red hand print on his face.

But what he was doing now...was unforgivable.

"Arthur Pendragon, if you dare hunt Merline like a wild animal I swear on my father's grave that you will have. No. Heir." Arthur, understanding what she meant, made a fish-face at his queen to be. His ...less honourable side... winning out, he nodded quickly in agreement.

Gwen inwardly smirked.

"Oh and Arthur?" Gwen started to leave the chambers, but she stopped and put a hand on the door frame.

"Yes Gwen?" Arthur said meekly, cringing at the power the woman had over him.

"Morgana and Heldrin are coming to help." Arthur paled.

Morgana was a High Priestess of the Old Religion and Blazma's godmother, and when she got wind that he had locked Merline up for any reason... well the last time he had made Morgana angry, she turned Arthur into a pink toad with an affinity for eating cat dirt. Merline had been gone for two weeks visiting the outer villages, and only then did Arthur get turned back.

Heldrin, however, was a Sorcerer Noble and, he had confided in Arthur, planning to ask for Morgana's hand in marriage. Heldrin had been one of Merlines closest friends while she lived at the Sorcerers Camp, so he would jump right on board with anything Morgana would do.

Arthur was screwed ten ways to Sunday.

Gwen stifled a laugh at his horrified face before leaving the room.


	7. Enchantment

***puppy eyes* why no reviews last chapter !? It had a funny humor that I thought people would comment on...sob sob sob**

**Sorry about the updates, but typing on my phone or kindle is very unappealing.**

* * *

><p>Lake Avalon was beautiful. The sun made the water look like diamond studded silk, the flowers and mountains giving it a peaceful frame. There was a little rock beach on one side filled with pebbles that were perfectly smooth.<p>

Merlin was lying on the beach, chewing her hair. It was a habit Emerys had picked up, and apparently muscle memory had absorbed it as well.

Finally Merline screamed. It was a sound that would make even a goblin hide. The scream was filled with anger and fear. Love and hate. The scream was desperate and keening, begging _just begging_ for relief.

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME!" A dark presence filled her mind and began to hiss comfort

_Nothing dear Merline, all is well._

Merline punched the ground beside her and bit out a surly retort.

"I don't even know you, so get out of my head, you creepy stalker person."

_But you do know me._

"That's s_o helpful_ but you're the one that almost made me kill Arthur, aren't you?"

"Why yes indeed," Merline sat up ramrod strait" I did compel you." The voice was a pure tenor, one that if she hadn't been engaged, she would've melted like butter in summer.

A man was a foot behind her. You would have to be a blind fool to deny he was handsome in a roguish kind of way.

His square chin was dotted with stubble that often accompanied travel. The mans windswept hair was black as a starless night, his eyes even darker.

But the mans _aura_. It spoke of respect demanding power. It radiated off him like a snake made of shadows.

Merlines magic was torn. The part that wasnt bound was begging Merline to _get out of there_ but the much larger bound magic was tying her to the man.

Merline tried to focus on a teleportation spell, but then the man started speaking. To anyone else listening, it would've sounded like gibberish, even more so than the usual spells,but Merline heard something different entirely.

If she had her wits, then she would've knew she was being enchanted, but she did not. All she knew was the lovely _lovely _words pouring out of the mans mouth, cascading around her like a gentle river.

A part of her soul she kept buried started clawing at the thick barriers she had set up around it in response to the words.

"_Lovely Hawk Lady of the sunrise, look at me and see what you could be. _

_Look and see at would you should be. _

_See yourself the way I see you. _

_I see not the light that you hide behind, or the reluctant shadows displayed behind you. _

_ I see the black darkness that cries for what it cannot do. The darkness that makes you so perfect. Come and let me free_ it."

Merline's irises turned blacker than oil before a gold overtook them and the blue returned

"Leave me alone." The whimper was so patetic sounding. The man laughed, and the sound chilled Merline to her core.

"But I will release the true you." The man waved a hand and he and Merline were surrounded by a whirlpool of sinister shadows.

When it was gone, all that showed either of them had been there was Merline's engagment ring, to taunt Camelot if they found it.

* * *

><p><strong>If any guess who the man was, you get twenty seven virtual cookies. I finally figured out how to do that! (:::::) extra chips too!<strong>


	8. Revenge, Hugs and Terrible Realizations

**Twenty Seven of these: (:::::) to MerlinMorgana1579 for getting right who the man was!**

* * *

><p>Morgana and Jaseof Heldrin swept out of the Council Chambers with matching expressions of fury. The Guards snapped to attention in fright. The sounds coming from the Chambers hadn't been pretty.<p>

First there had been screaming and yelling, not unlike the kind that happened between King Uther and Arthur when he was a Prince. Then two spells were shouted at once. A squelch and a heavy thunk filled the air.

Then after a few seconds, there was a very womanly squeal.

The Guards made a mutual depiction not to look in the Chambers. A good thing too, or they would've seen King Arthur, their much respected Leader, covered in dripping cow dung and naked.

* * *

><p>Gwaine looked at his daughter, trying to tell her what he had to do<p>

"Sunshine, me and your Uncles have to go and find Mama, so we'll be gone for a while, okay?" Blazma's old soul eyes turned to her Papa

"Is Mama lost?" Gwaine only nodded, for he didn't want to break down at the innocent question.

Blazma hugged her Papa and kissed his cheek, like she had seen her Mama do when Papa had to go on a solo patrol. Her Mama had whispered something, so Blazma whispered something too

"Come home soon Papa, don't get lost."

Gwaine rested his head on top of Blazma's and heaved a sigh.

"I won't. But while I'm gone, you'll have to stay with Gruncle Gaius, is that all right Sunshine?"

Blazma nodded and nuzzled into her Papa's strong chest. A door opened behind her, but Blazma didn't care. She didn't care about the whispered apology and the door closing softly.

All she cared about was her Papa.

* * *

><p>Leon looked back on Camelots towers, ivory stones and gleaming Windows. Lazy chimneys of smoke intermingling with a few low wispy clouds.<p>

It was so...perfect.

But that was the outside, Leon knew all to well.

Those pure white stones had been stained with some much blood in its lifetime. Those Windows had been shattered by arrows,flames and magic many times over. The smoke could've easily once been a pyre, burning the dampened and innocent side by side.

Leon looked a head, over the other fighters of the round table, and saw the dark forest. Was it his imagination, or were there shadows with no sources filling the few gaps?

Leon knew that he needed to get into his unbiased mindset that every knight had to learn.

The mindset where they could bring in any criminal, man or woman, old or young, without him being compromised by their pleas for mercy.

But he just couldn't. And he knew that no matter how much the other Knights, even Arthur, bluffed, they couldn't get in that mindset either.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was SO annoying to write. I had to type it twice, because when I finished it the first time, I tried to save and something went funky with the site. So EVERYTHING was deleted and sent back to the blank page. <strong>


	9. The merlin and eagle owl ring

**Any ideas about what to do with the story, send them in please please please please!**

* * *

><p>Elyan ground his heels in to stop his horse<p>

"Sire, have we tried Lake Avalon yet?"

Merline had taken them to the Lake for a picnic one day, and Elyan distinctly remembered Merline saying it was one of her favorite places, second only to Camelot itself.

Arthur nodded, eyes distant.

This was too similar to when he had chased Merline away before. The Knights, especially Gwaine, were silent with anger towards Arthur. Merline was nowhere to be found, because of Arthur's actions.

Gwaine turned his horse in the direction of the Lake and didn't wait for the others.

* * *

><p>The group came up to a small beach next to the Lake. Normally,they would be star struck at the view. But this was not normally. Not by a long shot.<p>

Gwaine was desperately cranking his head around, trying to find his fiancée on the near by shore.

Arthur bit his lip and looked for any sign of Merline on the beach itself. Nothing clear... wait a moment.

There was a glint like diamonds in the pebbles.

A shiver of fear climbed up the Kings spine.

"Gwaine, is that what I think it is?" Gwaine dismounted in a flurry of armour and hair.

The other Knights dismounted and made a loose circle around Gwaine and Arthur.

The glint _was_ diamonds! More specifically, it was Merline's engagement ring. Arthur knew this because he helped Gwaine find the ring. The ring was two birds engraved on silver, one a merlin and the other an eagle owl. Small diamonds glittered on the edges of the lines.

All in all, quite beautiful. But seeing it like this was a horrid nightmare.

"May the Gods help us." Leon whispered.

Gwaine was biting his lip so hard, a drop of blood welled up. Arthur put a cautious hand on Gwaine's shoulder

"We'll find her Gwaine, I swear upon my crown I will not rest till she is unbound and home." The Knights all made loud agreements, Lancelot and Percival being the loudest.

" Thank you." Was all Gwaine could say as he cradled the ring in his hands.

"Thank you."

The Man who took Merline watched in the trees with a sneer.


	10. Cysgodol

**Please send ANY ideas you have, I'm running severely dry.**

* * *

><p>"Well well, the Knights of the Round Table, all in one place. I'm rather star struck." A dark shadow descended on the beach.<p>

A voice came from the air around the Knights, prompting them all to draw their swords in unison. Gwaine still had Merline's ring in his other hand.

"What are you?" Arthur demanded pompously.

"For now, my name is _Cysgodol._" Gwaine muttered to the other men

"Means 'Shadow' in the Old Tounge."

"What a good boy,does the puppy want a snack?" Cysgodol's voice was high, like he was talking to a baby. Percival growled

"Are you the one who has Merline?" The other men shared a smile. For every word Percival didn't speak, he understood ten time more.

A dark chuckle echoed around them.

"Yes I brought the woman known as Merline to my temple." As soon as the words echoed, the Knights gripped their swords tight enough that their knuckles were white underneath their gauntlets.

"But she's too useful for my plans to let her go." A sudden wind blew through the little beach, forcing the Knights lockup, not able to move blink or speak.

"In fact, she's the experiment. Her soul is pure magic, so that alone spares her. But if I could burn her mortal body away and keep her soul on earth, then I could keep my followers close.

The Age of Man has survived for far too long. It's beginning was merely an excuse for the Triple Goddess to make a new animal. Now it shall end.

But I'm not totally unfair. I will give you a chance. If you can find, and free, your Merline, then I will remove _myself_ from the mortal plain."

The shadow left and the Knights and King could move again.

Lancelot said what they were all thinking

"We're screwed."


	11. Hoop's Message

**Happy Holidays!**

**Did anyone catch the two references last chapter? **

**Leggomygreggo2 ,when I saw how much you typed, Ipitied your fingers. The ideas you gave though, have much impact on the plot now *smirk***

* * *

><p>Gwaine rubbed his temples to ward of his migraine. Five hours of trying to track nothing, and guess what? Nothing!<p>

Gwaine went back to his list. The list was things he was planning to do Cysgodol, if that was his real name. So far he had it ranged from kicking his nuts to chopping the bastards fingers into little bits.

Gwaine scanned Arthur's face. The two men were side by side on there horses. Once upon a time, Gwaine had been jealous of how Merline followed Arthur with such utter devotion.

But that was when he first met the two together. Now Gwaine understood Arthur was more like her arrogant older brother than a lover.

The path in front of them stretched on for what felt like miles.

Then a figure blocked the path. The horses didn't startle, which was a very bad sign. They always startled, unless there was magic at work.

The figure wasn't much, just completely covered by a cloak with the hood pulled down to the chin.

Gwaine and the Knights put their hand on their hilts whilst Arthur just gripped his reins tight.

"I know of what you seek. But the path towards your goal is fraught with danger. Shadows are being twisted, the bones are rising from dust, and the Time of Man is in peril. But fear not, hope is not lost. One of your own is the key. He alone has the power to save everyone."

Arthur cried out

"How can you say things with such certainty?" The figure raised a pale arm from beneath the cloak. It was a woman's arm, with delicate tapered fingers.

" I am Hoop, the pagan Northern goddess of Hope. So fear me not, and embrace my words." A wind stirred at Hoop's feet, and before anyone could do anything else, the goddess was gone.

Gwaine put in his natural two-bits,

"Well we have the blessing of a Hope goddess named Hoop. Yippee." Arthur glared and cuffed his head.

"Well at least we have a little lead." Gwaine snorted

"All I heard was another magical doo ha's riddle talk. Even Blazma has those cryptic moments." The Knights couldn't say anything, cause they all agreed with Gwaine.

Arthur sight through his nose

"Sometimes ,Gwaine. Sometimes."

"Sometimes I'm your favorite knight?" Gwaine used the banter to hide his fear over what Hoop had said.

"Sometimes I wonder what Merline sees in you."

Gwaine looked down the path with a hard eye and shut the banter down

"When we find her you can ask." At the end of the path was a note and a strip of lace.


	12. Caer Ficas

**I got a laptop for Christmas, that means more updates! **

* * *

><p>The lace on the note was the hem of Merline's dress. Gwaine wrapped the lace around his wrist before reading the note aloud<p>

_Time for a clue_

_that I must give to you._

_The clue to_

_the Shadow Temple_

_is found where giants trample._

Leon sighed in relief.

"I know that place. _Caer_ Ficas, the Last Giant stronghold." Arthur shuddered

"Last time there was a giant, it almost sat on the patrol. As it was going to poo." Lancelot and Elyan snickered, they had heard the story from Uther's knights for the simple reason that they were the only ones who wouldn't tell all of Camelot.

"Well lets go." Gwaine remounted his horse. Leon took the lead and turned his horse to the South, the drunk right behind.

* * *

><p>Caer Ficas was a large meadow, patches of flowers sprinkled here and there. The Knights entered Caer Ficas through a patch of bright red daisies. Sadly Elyan was allergic, so he had to stay behind. Lancelot offered to stay behind with him.<p>

So Arthur, Gwaine Leon and Percival made their way to the center of the meadow, where there was a giant-preportioned Castle. Giants were usually about 25 feet tall, but they could get to heights of 30 feet. Giants looked like regular humans, except they had very dark red skin.

"FE FI FO FUM! I SMELL THE BLOOD OF HUMAN MEN!" Also giants were incredibly LOUD. A giant strode from the gate of the castle, an angry scowl on his face.

Arthur dismounted, and gestured for the others to do the same. Taking a deep breath, Arthur shouted out so the giant could hear him

"GIANT OF CAER FICAS, I AM KING ARTHUR PENDRAGON OF CAMELOT AND THESE ARE SOME OF THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TABLE! WE ARE ON A QUEST TO FIND AND RETRIEVE MERLINE, BETTER KNOWN TO THE MAGICAL WORLD AS EMERYS!" Arthur stopped talking and looked toward the giant for the next move.

The Giant wasn't as angry as before, but there was still annoyance in his loud voice as he made his way to the Knights

"THAT I UNDERSTAND! WHAT I DONT GET IS WHY HUMANS ARE ENTERING CAER FICAS!" Gwaine snapped out, for he was very impatient

"WE ARE HERE, BECAUSE WE GOT A STUPID CLUE FROM SOMEBODY THAT CALLS HIMSELF CYSGODOL!" The giant froze, shock leaking from his every feature.

"NO WAY I'M TALKING TO YOU ALL! I LIKE MY LIFE, SO TAKE THIS AND _LEAVE!"_ The Giant took something from his trouser pocket and threw it. Before it even landed, the Giant was sprinting back towards the Castle.

The thing landed right at Gwaine's feet. It was a thin silver chain with a emerald pendant. The pendant was shaped like a swords blade, with a single rune carved in the gem.

Gwaine bent down to pick it up and show the others, but as soon as his hand touched the necklace, a wave of exhaustion came over him.

"Guys, I'm just gonna," Gwaine yawned like a cat "Take a little...nap." Gwaine toppled over and started snoring.


	13. Fog and Altar

**I love my mom. A laptop for Christmas and time to work on my story.**

* * *

><p><em>"Gwaine! Where are you?" Merline's voice echoed through the fog surrounding him. It was thick, Gwaine was unable to see his hand unless it was three inches away from his face. <em>

_"I'm right here Sunshine!" Gwaine called out desperately. Merline's voice echoed again, as if she hadn't heard her fiancee _

_" Gwaine please answer! I'm scared!" The last two words broke the drunks heart._

_"I'm coming!" Gwaine started running towards where Merline's voice was coming from. The fog started to lift slightly and Gwaine __could see the shape of ancient ruins showing. Soon he came on a half destroyed temple. The roof was completely gone, only pillars remaining with a few bits of walls remaining. _

_Gwaine slowed to a walk and went inside the ruins. There was a long altar in the middle of the temple, and there was a shadowy figure on top of it. _

_"Merline?" Gwaine called out softly. The figure stirred and Gwaine felt bile rise in his throat. The figure was Merline, but different from when he last saw her. The tight lace dress was gone, replaced by a black belly-dancers costume. The top was skimpy, with silver straps making an X over her front. The skirt was long, reaching her feet. But there were two slits for her legs, a strip going between them. More silver bits were sewn on the edges._

_Merline had on black eye shadow, winging very far out. Her lips were painted a dark blood red, almost making her seem vampiric. Merline's skin was pale even for her._

_"Gwaine?" Merline's voice was frail, weak. So unlike her._

_"I'm right here love." Gwaine rushed forward and hugged Merline._

_"Thank the Goddess, Gods, Moon, Sun and Stars! "Merline sobbed into his chest,"Where are we?" Gwaine looked around, noticing the patches of snow for the first time._

_"Some where in the North." Merline started trembling_

_"He's coming." Merline drew away from Gwaine, and he froze when he saw the obvious terror in her eyes._

_"Who?" Gwaine rested his hands on Merline's shoulders and stared in her eyes._

_"The Dark Man." That was all she said before her irises turned pure black. Merline, or what ever was possessing her, threw Gwaine's hands away. Merline spoke again, but this time, it was a mans voice._

_"Damn Hoop and her blessings." Gwaine was frozen, quite literally. Merline's face turned away from Gwaine and she laid back down on the altar._

_"Leave, or I will kill Merline without a second thought." A swirling feeling swelled in Gwaines stomach, till it bubbled to his throat, then to his finger tips. Gwaine was ripped away from the place. But he went skyward, and he saw exactly where the place was._

* * *

><p>Arthur paced around Gwaine's limp body, gnawing his fist in worry.<p>

It had been an hour since the Knight had passed out. Lancelot had taken much fun in slapping the Knight the first ten minutes (he was still a bit sour towards Gwaine for getting Merline pregnant out of wedlock), so there were large red spots on Gwaines cheeks.

Leon had tried to splash some water from the water skins, but there was no reaction, just soaking. So Gwaine was soaked and red, and still fast asleep. Gwaine suddenly snapped awake with a cry of

"MERLINE!" Arthur fell to one knee and helped Gwaine up. There was a wild look in Gwaine's eyes as he pocketed the pendant that had caused the trouble.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked in concern. Gwaine turned to Arthur and grinned a slightly insane grin.

"I know where Merline is."

* * *

><p><strong>A cliffie, not the best one to leave you with, but I'm tired.<strong>


	14. Snowball fight

**I wanted to award my readers with pure fluffical nonsense before the angst period. Do not underestimate it, for it will last for _at least_ five chapters.**

* * *

><p>"I hate snow." Elyan mumbled. Usually he didn't care about weather, but snow was his one weakness.<p>

Snow was pale, frozen and lifeless. The exact opposite of the flames Elyan had grown up around. The flames of the blacksmiths trade were like his closest friends, and snow was his bitterest foe.

Sadly they had been riding through it for the last six hours. Percival eyed him like he was crazy *** **

"Snows wonderful! I don't know what your talking about." Lancelot snorted and told Elyan

"Don't even bother. But do watch out when the Big Guy starts a snowball fight, his pack a mean punch." Elyan glanced at Percival's 'too-large-for-sleeves' biceps and made a strange face as he nodded in agreement.

Gwaine reached his hand out to a low branch and gathered a bit of snow

"Oh Princess!" Arthur was riding slightly in front with Leon, the two discussing rescue strategies.

"Yes-" Arthurs long suffering sigh was cut off by a snowball to the face.

"ACK!" Arthur grabbed snow off a branch close to him and retaliated. Only Gwaine ducked and it hit Elyan in the face. Usually he would've ignored it and laughed it off. But normally the snow didn't go down his armor. Elyan growled at Lancelot when the other Knight started laughing.

"YOURE GOING TO GET IT !" Elyan grabbed as much remnants of the snow as he could and shoved it in Lancelots face.

Once Percival joined in, it was a free for all between all five, while Leon bemoaned what Camelot's finest had become.

"You know you're all gonna freeze."

And that they did.

Later, as they made camp, Arthur was the last one to be the butt of the joke when he shrieked like a little girl when Gwaine dumped a gauntlet full of snow down his chain mail.

* * *

><p><strong>* Percival seems like a snow guy to me, I'm not changing my mind about that.<strong>


	15. Get That Off my Chest

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNFORTUNATLYSHATTERED!**

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed heavily, veiled in his thoughts. They had ridden for two more days since the snowball fight, and that had been the only happy moment they had.<p>

Worry and wariness lay ahead, grief and confusion behind. Arthur trusted Gwaine, and he knew a Goddess was on their side, but still... they were up against a crazy cult for a god of evil.

"Arthur, are you awake?" Gwaines voice cut through the cold air like a dull knife. Arthur jumped a little because Gwaine sounded so...mournful.

_Of course he's mournful Prat, Merline's been kidnapped and someone said he's going to burn her body away to destroy man-kind, a v_oice that suspiciously sounded like a once maid now Court Enchantress yelled in Arthur's mind.

"Yeah." Silence for a moment then...

"Is there hope?" Arthur thought for a moment.

"I can't tell you that, but I will tell you something Gwaine." Arthur voice filled with passion, " Come hell or high water, Merline will be saved." A snort came from Gwaine

"Princess, that _is_ hope."

"Oh. But still, we can and will bring her home. Then two of you are going to get married, then even more mini Gwaine's and Merline's will be running around, God help us." Percival's voice came from next to Gwaine, startling the two

"Arthur's right, Gwaine. Listen to him, and you'll find what you need." Gwaine sighed through his nose

"I _need_ Merline. You guys probably don't understand, but from the moment I first met her, a part of me that just... woke up. Every moment I spend with her it grows, and when she's gone it's smothered. I don't know what it is. It's not love, that's another part of me, the same with lust. But it's almost like my soul cries for her." Arthur and Percival listened in awe of the bond the Drunk and Idiot shared together.

"That sounds amazing." Arthur whispered. He loved Guinevere, he truly did. But listening to Gwaine speak of how he felt about Merline made the love seem shallow and flippant.

Percival remembered his late wife, before she and his entire village were massacred. He remembered taking late night strolls with her and listening to the wind hand in hand. But he didn't remember anything like Gwaine described.

Gwaine sighed again "Sorry, I just needed to get that off my chest. Good Night." Gwaine rolled over facing away from the fire. Arthur and Percival shared a look before going to sleep.

Gwaine was one of their best friends, but they had never seen him quite like this, even when Merline had fled to the Sorcerers Camp before.

The two went to sleep, not knowing they were going to be woken up by the shriek of a griffin.


	16. Griffin Fight

"I thought we were DONE with griffins!" Leon shouted as the beast circled them. Arthur tried to stab it in the heart, but his sword couldn't pierce the Griffin's hide.

Griffins were beautiful when they weren't on a murderous rampage, which wasn't often.

Lancelot pulled out a potion he had been saving and frantically stuck a crossbow head in the neck. Gwaine stood ready to defend in front of him.

Elyan and Percival tag teamed slicing at the Griffins wings, only managing to barely trim the feathers. With a swipe of its mighty wings, the two were knocked flat on their backs.

Arthur and Leon were trapped behind the beasts wings as they flapped and bucked.

The Griffin screeched and ran straight at Gwaine. The screech began to change into words,

"YOUR BRIDE TO BE SHALL NEVER BE FREE!" With that the Griffin slashed Gwaine, making a clear cut through his armor.

Lancelot roared and fired his crossbow bolt at the Griffin's heart.

Lancelot gave a grim smile of satisfaction when the potion did its work. White wisps rose from the arrows head moments before it thudded deep into the Griffin's chest. The Griffin froze in obvious shock before dropping like a stone.

Arthur and Leon raced from behind the carcass and checked on the two breathless knights as Lancelot started stripping Gwaine of his armor.

"Hey, only Merline can do that!" Lancelot narrowed his eyes at Gwaine's grin, slightly suspicious.

"Well, my friend, you were just swiped rather heavily by a fully grown Griffin, and we can't really trust you to tell us if you were hurt or not. Could you debate that?"

Gwaine had no answer.

* * *

><p>In the end, Gwaine had only been grazed by the Griffins talons. Elyan and Percival sported matching bruises on theirs chests and backs.<p>

Leon had wrapped Gwaine's chest up and told him to not let that area get hit during a fight. Gwaine just gave a painfully fake smile and laughed

"And now thats the only place that's going to get hit!" Leon groaned and shook his head.

Arthur smiled at the little scene and thought of what was going on. The Griffin had at least momentarily been possessed by the man, or whatever he was, that had possessed Merline back in Camelot. That was clear by the voice.

But Arthur was suspicious. He knew he was missing _something._ But what?

Then it hit him.

Arthur scrambled up and over to the Griffin's corpse. Elyan noticed and called out, asking what one earth he was doing, but Arthur ignored him.

Once Arthur reached the Griffin's body, he saw a canister tied neatly to the inside of one of the Griffin's forelegs.


	17. The Riddle

Inside the canister was a small scroll with a riddle:

_Slayers of monsters_

_look out below_

_The next challenge you face_

_will be a reflection of your soul_

_Watch out for yourself!_

_For you are your own_

_worst enemy_

* * *

><p>Arthur was just staring into the distance, frustration etched in his every feature. The details sounded so <em>familiar<em>, but he couldn't remember what the thing was.

Leon gaped at the riddle like a fish. He really wished he had one of Gaius' books at the moment, they usually had the answer.

Gwaine and Elyan were tossing ideas back and forth as to what the thing could be. Elyan was convinced it was a banshee while Gwaine was cracking something about pheasants.

Lancelot mouthed the 'look out below' over and over again, trying to think of any animal that was a threat below the ground.

Percival just stood behind them with narrowed eyes.

Gwaine snatched the poem from Arthur, who let out an annoyed squawk about respect.

Snorts came from all the Knights, including Arthur as they processed his words.

"Lets solve this on the road, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>These chapters are so short, I'm sorry about that.<strong>


	18. How to Comfort Gwaine

"MERLINE!" Gwaines anguished cry woke up the rest of the Knights. Arthur was the first to leap over to the thrashing Knight and firmly grabbed Gwaine's wrists.

"Gwaine! Wake up, its just a dream!" Gwaine started screaming a string of strange words

**"**_Byth byddwn yn torri!"*****_

Arthur's eyes widened at the words of the Old Religion, but didn't let himself be distracted.

"My friend, WAKE UP!" Gwaine bolted upright when Arthur leaned down and shouted the last two words in his ear.

"Arthur!" To everyones shock, tears began to fall down the usually cheerful mans face.

"She didn't recognize me. She tried to- tried to- tried to-" Gwaine stopped trying and hid his face in his hands, shoulders shaking.

Arthur looked over Gwaine's head to the other Knights, who were all frozen and unsure.

If it had been anyone else, they would've had experience in what to do.

Arthur needed quiet words of wisdom, with that alone he could lead an army.

Leon needed a reminder of what he stood for, and he would ride.

Elyan would just need a friends companionship, no words required.

Percival would need a gentle touch, and all his tension would disappear.

Lancelot would need a bit of a challenge, and he would rise to meet it.

But Gwaine...he had never needed it before. He had always been one of the ones cheering them up. This was a new territory, and for all their bravery, the Knights of the Round Table were scared to cross it.

Lancelot kneeled beside Gwaine and Arthur with a cautious look in his eyes.

"Gwaine, please talk to us." Lancelot's whisper was quiet, but filled with a brothers love. Arthur had never been more grateful for the bond that all the men shared.

Gwaine raised his head, and the men were shocked to see the utter _despair_ in his eyes.

"Merline tried to kill me, and there was no black in her eyes."

Everyone was so focused on Gwaine, that they missed the winds sad whisper

_The test has begun._

* * *

><p><strong>*We shall never break!<strong>

**I really hope I got the comfort stuff right for each Knight. Please tell me if I did.**


	19. FROST WYRM!

**Agh, I'm back in school...I love school, I really do, but I have to get up at FIVE THIRTY AM so I can be on time for the bus.**

* * *

><p>Percival closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander. He was bringing up the rear, with Arthur and Gwaine leading side-by-side.<p>

According to Gwaine, they were a two days ride from where Merline was being held. Percival let his mind wander further to Cysgodol. Not that, that was his real name, Percival knew for certain that was not his real name. Actually, he knew Cysgodol wasn't even _human_ in _any way shape or form_. Nothing human could radiate such evil in just their voice.

The muscular Knight shuddered at the thought of what the _thing_ was planning for Merline.

A high pitched whine made the horses freeze like statues, and no amount of guiding them made the horses move.

"What is that?" Elyan's voice had a small timber of fear radiating from it. Wary looks were exchanged, but no one could answer.

Arthur stopped trying to move his horse and drew his sword, prompting the others to do the same.

It made no difference.

The frosty snow covered ground in front of the riders exploded in a majestic mix of rock, dirt and snow. There was a pale white _something _inside the explosion.

When the debris settled, Percival wished the ground was randomly exploding again.

"FROST WYRM!" Lancelot bellowed in fear.

Frost Wyrms were feared by all mountain travelers. Their ugly, white, slimy bodies were usually ten feet long. They burrowed using beetle like mandibles that were large enough to eat a man whole.

They were feared because they hunted by burrowing under their prey, then they attacked from below. Survivors of such attacks are rare, but there had _never_ been a survivor case without a limb lost.

The Wyrm turned globulous black eyes on the Knights and the whine from before came back a tenfold louder.

A flash of a scene passed before Percival's eyes. It was his first village, burning.

Percival shook the flash off and bared his teeth at the Wyrm. That was, until Gwaine began to scream. That was the cataclysm for the flashes, and they began to pound in his head, a sob building in his throat as each one passed.

_Cendred's men, setting his house on fire with twisted smiles. His beloved wife of only a year impaled on a blood stained sword, pregnant with their first child. Percival's __middle-aged parents trapped in the home that they had lived in for their entire lives as it burned to the ground. His sister and her husband hanging from a tree as a warning to those who couldn't pay full taxes. Everyone he knew, dead, slaughtered by the cruel King._

Rage made him begin to shake, and the flashes dissolved for just enough time. Percival drew his sword back and threw it with all his might at the Wyrm's head just as it began to descend upon them all.

A grim smile found it's way to his lips as the flashes came back, forcing him to relive every regret, torment and pain he had ever faced.

* * *

><p>It was an half-hour of torment before the flashes left them alone.<p>

The Men exchanged looks as their horses finally unfroze and began to trot along like nothing happened.

But Gwaines horses ambled to the Wyrm's corpse, ignoring the Drunk's guiding nudges.

Those stopped when he saw the brand on the Wyrm's back.

"That was not there before." The others stopped their horses and wheeled them around to face Gwaine.

Gwaine read the poem aloud, annoyance coloring his tone

"_Dragons are magic_

_Sidhe are blue_

_but none are in as deep as you._

_None of this compares_

_however_

_when the next test may_

_freeze you_

_forever."_

A low whistle came from Gwaine

"Sappy poetry, how nice. Whats next, a bouquet of flowers?" The question was rhetorical, but a bouquet of flowers actually did fall into Gwaines lap.

He picked up the bouquet of flowers and examined them closely. They were silky black long-stemmed roses tied together with...with a long lock of raven black hair.

Gwaine's face went completely blank with rage. The Knights began to back their horses up.

The Drunk's grip on the bouquet was so tight the stems were cracking and his knuckles were white.

"Listen here, because I know you are," Gwaine's voice shocked the Knights, Arthur especially. Never in a million years would they ever place the anger contained in the voice with Gwaine, " so pay close attention. I don't care if I die doing so, I will find you one day, and kill you. Even if it takes me till I am old and grey, you will die. I swear this on the the Gods of Old and the God of New Religions." Gwaine ruffly yanked his horses head and galloped past them.

No one saw him take the lock of hair and tie it around his swords hilt.


	20. This is the Life

**Shameless promotion: Destinies be Damned by MerlinMorgana1579. She has finished her first multi-chaptered story tonight, and I must say, it is ****quite awesome.**

* * *

><p>Arthur grinned for the first time in what felt like years.<p>

Now as they crested a ledge that had been climbing for the better half of the day, hope flooded Arthur's heart. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the same happening to his Knights. Hope made their faces shine in the midday sun, making them look like bright stars.

Gwaine's face was the brightest, he could outshine the moon easily.

Every step closer to their destination made everyone's smiles grow bigger and bigger.

A warm breeze began to blow, making the cold bite of the mountain air almost disappear.

"This is the life!" Elyan let go of his reins and gestured wildly around, almost hitting Leon in the head. "Open _clean _air, no other humans for miles around, and the newest addition, good friends!"

Giddy laughter filled the air, and Arthur found himself agreeing with Elyan.

* * *

><p><strong>I would've made this longer, but I DO NOT want to become one of the <span><em>many many<em>** **other writers on this site that stay up till the wee hours of the morning. I have not fallen asleep before midnight for the past three days and I'm tired. Does this count as a rant, or a ramble?**

**ANY WAY...Reviews will make chapters come faster. And only two people have reviewed the last 3,4? chapters.**


	21. Leon's Sacrifice

**TN Sarah**:** Moving stinks. I know, I've moved four times in my life. Good luck where ever you may end up!**

* * *

><p>There was only one trail to get to the base of the ridge. And naturally there was a person at the base of the trail.<p>

The Knights exchanged glances and Leon silently volunteered to go forward.

The Loyal Knight urged his horse down the trail. The person wasn't very clear at first, but as Leon got closer, he could make out it was a older sheep woman. The old woman had a shepard's staff in her gnarled wart covered hands.

Once Leon was only ten feet away from the poor woman, he was upset to see the blindfold on her. Leon paid no notice to the hissing coming from under her hood.

The poor dear was all alone in these forsaken mountains with only sheep for company. Leon's befuddled mind didn't register the fact there _were no sheep._

_"_Excuse me, ma'am, but why are you out here?" The old dear tilted her head at the sound of Leon's voice.

"Well Sir Leon of the House of Veritat*****, I was not expecting someone so famous to greet me today." Leon bowed his head in acknowledgement, but spoke when he realized the dear could not see it.

"I thank thee for the privilege to meet you, good Lady of the Mountains." Leon had no idea where his words were coming from, but they seemed _right_.

A strange smile crossed the Queen's face before the woman took a step towards Leon. His horse seemed to feel the same as it stepped towards the woman as well.

The Queen began to reach her free hand up towards her blindfold.

"That was quite lovely," the woman stated "but I want your _entire being under my control._" The last part changed into a serpentine hiss.

Leon leaned forward and slowly nodded. A part was begging him to turn back and flee all the way back to Camelot. But he knew that this was the right thing to do in his heart of hearts.

The Queen ripped her blindfold off and the last thing Leon would see for a long time was a pair of red snake eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Truth in Catalan<strong>


	22. Seeing Red

**Someone actually said what happened! Whoever guessed a certain myth is absolutely right!**

**This is the ****first time I've ever done this...I DON'T OWN MERLIN. I don't see the point in these things, its fanFICTION. **

* * *

><p>Arthur stared in horror at the scene below him.<p>

The thing down there had turned Leon and his horse into one life size _statue. As in actual __stone._

The Knights were frozen like statues themselves as they reached for their weapons.

Elyan cried out in fright, "_A GORGON_!"

Arthur paled till he was white as the dead. Gorgon's could turn any living thing to stone with a single glance eye-to-eye.

"How can we get kill it?" Percival asked, staring wide-eyed at the figure radiating smugness from below them.

Lancelot reached behind him with out looking and pulled out his crossbow and the potion he used to kill the griffin.

"Maybe from a distance?" Elyan bit his lip and said,

"No, Gorgon's can only be killed by cutting off their heads." Gwaine asked how he knew and Elyan answered

"That story from the South-east." Arthur nodded. But his mind was not quite with that.

He was still absorbing what happened to Leon.

Leon, nicknamed the Incredible Bouncing Knight.

Leon, the man who first taught him how to hold a sword.

Leon, who had held back when he could have easily won just to avoid hurting the Prince.

Leon, who had been more of a Father figure than his own. And he was a statue, most likely forever.

Arthur saw red.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the four Knights dragged a sobbing Arthur away from the shreds of the gorgon and the tear splattered statue of the Loyalest Knight Camelot had ever known.<p> 


	23. Hope for the Incredible Bouncing Knight

Arthur had stopped sobbing hours ago, but his numb silence spoke volumes of grief tears could never make comprehend.

They had ridden till the sun set in the twilight sky and set up camp on the path.

They would have two watch changes, with Gwaine and Lancelot first watch and Elyan and Percival second. It was an unspoken agreement that Arthur would have to sleep.

Arthur didn't care, he was simply too numb.

Elyan was a step behind Arthur, because Leon had always been a close friend of his family, his father included. Tom the Blacksmith had said the two had first met when Leon needed a good sword made. The two had become close friends as the sword was made, and afterwords, they stayed friends.

Little known to the public, Leon had been Elyan's unofficial godfather.

If it hadn't been for Leon, Elyan would never have even dreamed of leaving Camelot. But the Knights tales of monsters, people and quirky villages made a young Elyan imagine having his own adventures.

Elyan let a single tear run down his cheek before wiping it away.

Lancelot sat down next to Arthur, looking up at the stars. He had always respected Leon, and to lose him to a beast like that made his blood boil in a hot rage.

When Lancelot had been knighted the first time, Leon had pulled him aside before the celebrations were full swing and promised to teach him some tricks. After Lancelot was knighted the second time, Leon had kept his promise, though Lancelot had forgotten completely about it. Some of those tricks had saved his life.

Percival just laid on his bed roll, remembering every single moment he had spent with Leon and burning them into his mind. So not to forget the man that Death had ignored for so long, but finally caught him.

Gwaine was ready to scream and howl. A part of his heart was convinced there was a way to fix Leon, that anything could be undone. But his head gave only cold logic. The world had never been a happily ever after, he knew that from experience. Sometimes the heroes died, and the villains outlived them. But it still made Gwaine ache that a friend could be taken from them, just like that.

A part of Gwaine stirred with the emotions, and with a jolt, Gwaine realized it was the same part of him that Merline stirred.

The flames of the campfire seemed to reflect the stirring and it leapt higher, startling the others.

"DAMN IT!" Arthur swung his fist down hard. A large indent appeared in the frost covered dirt.

"Why did it have to be Leon? Why did it have to be a gorgon? WHY IS THIS EVEN HAPPENING!?" Tears started falling from Arthur's sky blue eyes, but not as many as before.

Gwaine went over and kneeled by his friend.

"Arthur... would Leon want anger?" Arthur stilled and Gwaine gestured for Lancelot to pick it up, because he couldn't find the words. Thank goodness, Lancelot understood.

"Sire, Leon would've wanted you to finish the quest and return home before you mourn." A thought occurred to Elyan, and he made quick to voice it

"You know, its fates little gag that Leon comes limping back into Camelot, once the quest is finished. Thats why he's called the Incredible Bouncing Knight!" Arthur felt a spark of false hope light in his chest.

"We will see, my friends, we will see."

In the ruins not so far away, Cysgodol scowled and dashed his scrying shadow to bits. Somehow, they passed the test.


	24. Wedding Plans and a Dead Man

The next morning they packed up and left without a single word to each other, but as they began to ride, Arthur started talking.

He didn't even talk about Leon, or the quest or even Guinevere. Arthur talked about Merline and Gwaine's wedding. Since Merline's father was dead, it fell to Arthur, as her best friend and King, to give the bride away.

Morgana was Merline's maid of honor. Gwen and a woman Lancelot was sweet on named Bighani were to be the bridesmaids.

Percival was chosen to be Gwaine's best man, with Elyan and Lancelot the groomsmen. Gwaine had asked Leon as well, but the Knight had said no.

The girls had told them that Merline's dress was being made, but no matter what the Knights did to find out what it looked like, they failed. And ended up being humiliated by some magic prank later in the day.

Arthur could barely hold in laughter as he remember what happened to Elyan when he tried to follow his sister and Merline into a seamstresses shop.

They had caught him and Gwen had told Merline to turn Elyan into a woman for a week as punishment. Merline had happily obliged.

As Arthur retold the story of the sound Elyan had made when a naive young Knight had pinched 'her'. By the end of it, Elyan was actually leaning forward in utter shame and the other three were laughing manically.

Arthur then humiliated Gwaine by telling the others about the disaster when Gwaine had been measured for his wedding clothes.

It had ended with the King being forever banned from that shop and the Drunk Knight forced to clean every single needle in the shop by hand.

The lesson learned that day, never leave Gwaine unattended near dye when Arthur is stressed out.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by without a hitch, which made the Knights wary. As they came to a clearing, no one was more shocked than Elyan when they saw the person in the middle of the clearing.<p>

Percival and Gwaine had no idea who the man was.

Lancelot though he vaguely recognized the man when it occurred to him. _But that's impossible. He's dead._

Arthur couldn't help the feelings of guilt that squirmed from his stomach when he saw the mans face. It had been on his fathers orders that this man had been killed. That the mans children were left all alone in the world, with their mother having died some years ago.

Elyan could only pale and make little gasping sounds.

Tom the Blacksmith had been unjustly executed nearly six years ago, yet here he was in this clearing, as alive as the last day Elyan had seen his Father.

* * *

><p><strong>How bad was this <strong>**cliffy? And no, Tom will not try to murder everyone, he is simply there as a much needed support for whats about to come.**


	25. Messages from Beyond

**I got a new guest review for Merlines Reveal today:**

_**Nym:That is the lousiest story I have ever read. I usually don't bother leaving reviews on sad excuses of stories like this but the astounding lack of proper story line and your miserable excuse of grammar just made want to give you the criticism you kept whining for. Seriously a pathetic story like this and you keep b*** for more reviews. You have an appalling grammar. Do you atleast use spell check or the equivalent? Christ and this story has so much holes in it that I wonder if you even drafted a proper storyline. Please do us poor readers a favor and go learn the English Language properly or study a creative writing course. That would prevent us from reading this pointless drivel. I tried giving this story a chance but after 8 chapters, I could not take it anymore. Don't confuse this with a flame. This is just a piece of honest advice.**_

**I just thought: Well excuse me, but one, I don't have a good spell check and two, we're all rookie writers doing this for fun, three I'M 13-14 YEARS OLD! There are worse stories and _I won't deny_ there are better stories. But person, just shut up. You're too cowardly to even login, so go away.**

* * *

><p>"Elyan." Tom's voice was warm as it carried across the clearing. "I had thought I would never se you again! I'm so proud of what you've done, m'boy!" Arthur let his hand stray to his sword.<p>

Tom noticed and flinched.

"M'boy, look, the reason I'm here isn't all that pleasant actually. The next test you have to face, you'll need help. And according to your Mother, yes Elyan, your Mother, I'm the best."

Then Tom began to babble "Of course that doesn't mean-"

Tom was cut off by Elyan, who had in the short space of a few seconds, dismounted, sprinted across the clearing, and tackle hugged his long dead Father

"Oh Father." Elyan let a single tear trace down his nose. Tom wiped it away right before it fell, like he did when Elyan and Gwen were still young.

The Knights stayed on their horses in the background, feeling quite awkward.

"M'boy." Tom rubbed circles on his sons back, tears shining in his eyes as well.

Elyan pulled back when something occurred to him

"Why do I need you for the test?" Tom worried his lip and sighed.

"Elyan, you know I love you." Elyan nodded, but worry began to etch it's way across his features. "And that I would never hurt you?" Elyan took a step back and let his hand rest on his hilt. "So forgive me." With that, Tom punched Elyan square in the face.

The Knights gave a unanimous cry of outrage and began to bare down on the dead man in a fury.

"This is part of the test!" Tom cried out in fright. Lancelot and Percival stopped, but Arthur and Gwaine kept advancing.

"Why should we believe you?" Arthur growled "The dead are supposed to stay dead." Gwaine nodded, but kneeled by Elyan to check him over, leaving Arthur and Tom to face each other.

Tom shook his head sadly

"Arthur Pendragon, do you not understand what I am trying to do? I'm trying to help you bring Merline home." Arthur raised his sword and let it rest on the crook of Toms neck.

"And how would you know that?" Tom wrung his hands as he looked down at his son. The blacksmith took a deep breath before answering in a rush,

"I was in the afterlife, a gorgeous place, sitting and sharing a cup of tea with my wife when a woman approached us.

She was wearing a cloak that covered her face and said, and I quote 'Do you want to save your sons life?'.

I had shot up and answered of course, what was happening, but the woman shook her head and said 'I do not know the next test he and his companions will face, but Elyan will need his Fathers hand in finding the next test'. I said I would do anything and the woman told me what to do and held my face in her hands muttering an incantation. Next thing I'm aware of is you four riding up.

I know about your quest because everyday the fallen family members related to the Council of the Round Table gather every morning at a scry pond to see your adventures.

Arthur, your Father and Mother are proud to call you their son, and bow down to you as their King. Uther says he regrets all the suffering he caused you and the people in his lifetime. Ygraine is always saying how she just can't believe how much her little baby boy has grown into the man he is today. Both get misty eyed whenever they see a new act of kindness you do.

Gwaine, your Father wants to thank you for believing so whole heartedly in his lessons. He wants you to find your mothers again though, and tell her of all that you've done. She would be proud, but no prouder than your sister. Find them.

Lancelot, your Mother always says you that you need to take a chance. You did a terrific job taking chances with your sword and bravery, so why not with your heart? Your Father wishes that he could've been there, for each step. Both say that the miss you terribly, but not to meet up with them anytime soon.

Percival, you will not believe how many messages your family and friends wanted to send! In the afterlife, your wife and child wait for you, both are always asking for more tales of the Honest Knight of Camelot. Your brother-in-law and sister always get silly grins on their faces when someone ever says your name. They're favorite tale of your deeds is when you saved the children from the Dorocha. Your parents want you to stop grieving in silence, and pent up rage. If you don't let go, then no good will come of it."

Tom seemed to have had let go of a great weight on his shoulders and sagged in relief. Arthur had let his sword drop to the clearing floor when Tom spoke of how his parents felt.

Gwaine was trembling, but wether it be from shock or nerves was anyones guess. He tried not to think of his old life, but the mentions of his family made memories well up.

Lancelot was blushing as he realized exactly who his mother was talking about. Bighani was a wonderful woman for sure, but Lancelot didn't know if she felt the same.

Percival blinked back tears. How could he let go? Let go of all of his tears and hidden rage? He had held it in for so long, how could he let it go? I t was impossible.

Elyan moaned from the ground, bringing their minds back to the matter at hand. Arthur raised his sword again, but not nearly as high.

"Why did you have to knock Elyan out, Tom?" Toms face turned sheepish

"Ah, the thing is, I don't know how to put this in gentle terms...he has to kill someone."


	26. A Trick and a Message

**I love you guys. All my followers/****favoriters/reviwers, thank you for putting up with my update mess.**

* * *

><p>The shocked faces would've made someone laugh if they walked into the clearing at that moment. Tom still looked sheepish. Arthur had stumbled back and was muttering a string of curses. Lancelot and Percival were slack jawed and bug eyed. Gwaine had to lie down so he wouldn't fall on Elyan.<p>

"Kill someone... YOU!?" Lancelot gasped as the realization hit him.

Tom gave a grim nod.

Gwaine snorted from his position on the ground

"Good luck with that, mate." Percival nodded his absolute agreement. Seeing Tom's confusion, Arthur elaborated, but was still in a slight shock,

"Since becoming a Knight, Elyan's biggest wish is to spend more time with _you_. He cannot and will not strike you down."

Surprisingly, Tom gave a smug grin and an even smugger response.

"Not if I kill you all."*****

* * *

><p>Elyan awoke with his head feeling like someone had used it to hammer out a sword. A loud groan escaped his lips as he tried to remember what knocked him out. He remembered riding into the clearing...then someone was there...<em>his dead Father<em>...hugging said Father...then getting punched in the face.

Elyan bolted upright, and let out a yelp as the pain intensified into a thousand dull needles picking his head apart and sewing it back together again.

A blurry familiar figure kneeled beside him. Elyan forced his eyes away from the painful image and look in the background.

Only for his blood to run cold.

Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival were lined up side by side on the ground, all of them having a pool of blood surrounding them. Nothing could lose that much blood and live. Fury rose in Elyan's stomach and he lunged at the only _thing _that could be responsible. His hands wrapped around Tom's neck as Elyan screamed curses at the top of his lungs.

They tumbled around, Tom grunting whenever Elyan landed on top of him in his armor. Finally Elyan pinned Tom to the ground, and held the blacksmith's arms to his sides with his legs.

Tom gave him an innocent look that was off put by the blood on his face,

"That was fun, do you want togo again m'boy?" Rage twisted Elyan's face into an ugly mask and he howled

"YOU MAY BE MY FATHER, BUT **_NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY_**!" Elyan ripped his dagger off his belt and stabbed Tom in the heart. Tom gasped in pain and started to tremble, but he still smiled warmly at his son.

"Elyan, they're still," Tom coughed up a few drops of blood," they're still alive...you're almost...almost there," more blood bubbled past his lips and trickled down his face," You passed...the test...I'm so...proud...I love you...tell Gwen...the same...both of you," Toms eyes started to flutter closed "Are my...world." Tom drew his last rasping breath.

Pain and guilt ripped through Elyan. What had he done? Because of him, his Father was dead. _Again._

Elyan welcomed the darkness in the edge of his vision with open arms.

* * *

><p>As soon as Elyan fell off his Fathers body, Arthur scrambled over to his future brother-in-law and felt his pulse. It was as fast as a rabbits, but that would abate with sleep. A sad sympathetic smile crossed All the other Knight's faces.<p>

They all knew exactly what it was like to lose a Father, but to lose him twice wouldn't be something they wished on their worst enemy. Gwaine stood and rubbed some of the stags blood off his armor. The carcass was hidden far away in the trees, food for carrion eaters.

The Drunk made his way over and stood by Arthur.

"Funny," Gwaine started suddenly," Each of these tests were made for us. Arthur, if the giant counts as a test, then it tested your diplomacy.

When the Griffin attacked, it was like someone was testing Lancelot's forethought for the quest.

Percival was tested for his determination almost during the Frost Wyrm attack.

The Gor...the Gorgon tested Leon for _something_, but what that is I'm not sure. And this tested Elyan's loyalties between his blood and bond family." Percival cast a worried look to Gwaine as he started to unload the gear.

"Then what's your test?" Arthur asked in response. Gwaine shrugged and went over to help Percival.

"I haven't faced mine yet, I don't think. But something tells me it has something to do with whats in the ruins." Not another word was said.

* * *

><p><strong>*I was so tempted to leave it there, but I'm stringing this scene out long enough as it is.<strong>


	27. The Archway

"At this rate we'll be there by sundown!" Gwaine crowed in muted delight. They had been riding for three hours already, and very few words had been said.

There had been a half hearted attempt at banter, but with Leon stone and Elyan barely responsive, it barely lasted ten minutes.

Arthur sent Gwaine a hopeful grin. Gwaine let his mind slip away to what they'd do when they got Merline back.

Arthur sighed and turned so he could see how it was going with Elyan. Lancelot had spent half an hour trying to get Elyan to speak, but eventually Percival snapped at Lancelot to just _shut up_.

Elyan's eyes were like shattered glass, grief and self loathing obvious.

Arthur only knew half of his pain. When his Father had died, it had been natural, in his sleep. There hadn't been many who could truly comfort him at the time. He had chased Merline away, and the Knights, Gwen and Gaius refused to speak more than three sentences to him because of it.

Elyan, however, had now lost his Father twice over. The first time on Uther's bigoted thinking, and the second by Elyan's own hand. No one knew how that felt. And _oh god how to tell Gwen?_

A dark silhouette started to from in the distant snow. Arthur held up a hand to get everyone to slow down. They started creeping forward, all with hands on hilts.

It was an arch way and it went across the entire path. It was too short to ride the horses through. Suspiciously, there was a hitching post a few feet away from the arch, large enough to hold all their steeds.

"Leave the beasts and come in my home." A man stepped out of the shadow of the archway. His entire being radiated hopelessness and despair. Arthur wanted to destroy something whenever he looked at the man.

Gwaine glared and made clear he would like nothing better than to punch the man.

"My name, to you, is Cysgodol," without even waving his hand, the Knights horses were all tied to the post and the Knights themselves were frozen in place. "But in the place we are going, my name is Murkshroud, the God of Evil."

A shadow swirled around the frozen Knights and pulled them inside the archway.


	28. The Ruins

The Knights landed in a pile with a simultaneous _oomph_.

Gwaine leapt to his feet with a shout of surprise. They were in the ruins, which were supposed to be another five hours of riding away. Arthur mimicked him, and reached for his sword...only it wasn't there.

None of the Knights had their weapons, not even a dagger. A shadow swept by them and it whispered one word: _Follow_.

Arthur let out a low growl of frustration, but complied. Gwaine furrowed his brow and started to walk around the ruins instead of following directly behind Arthur. None of the Knights noticed as they jogged to keep up with Arthurs furious pace.

* * *

><p>A dark man who could only be Murkshroud was leaning against an empty altar, a twisted smirk on his face. Arthur's blood began to boil when he saw the mini pyre surrounding the altar.<p>

"Where is she you insane _bastard_!?" Arthur nearly screamed. The King of Camelot was scared, yes he would admit it, for Merline.

Ever since she had come back, they had been closer than ever. And this idiot thought he could take her away again? Not going to happen, _ever_.

The tiny still rational part of Arthurs brain was screaming that _this was a God of Evil!_ But Arthur's love and fear for Merline override it.

Murkshroud _tsked _and said that Arthur was certainly as arrogant as rumors claimed. Elyan bared his teeth and tried to lunge, but a force lifted him up and slammed him to the ground.

A nasty crack signaled his head hitting the ground.

"ELYAN!" Lancelot cried out. Lancelot leapt down and checked Elyan's pulse.

After a few tense moments, Lancelot sighed in relief and narrowed his eyes in anger at the fully smirking God.

"He's alive, but just." Percival clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. Arthur's pupils dilated in anger and he screamed

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS!?" Murkshroud gave them a wide eyed innocent look.

"I already told you." Lancelot gave a bitter bark of laughter

"Oh yes, wiping out all of mankind, how could we forget?" Percival and Arthur sent Lancelot a shocked look. Normally Lancelot was the levelheaded one, the one who could defuse any anger when given time.

But now, Lancelot's eyes spoke murder. Murkdhroud gave a coo

"I like you, too bad you have to die."

Percival lifted a fist and said, "What gave you the idea that we're going to die?"

The God gave a slight pout, and that's when it sank in that Murkshroud was completely insane.

"I know you're going to die today...because none of you can pass the last test." Arthur puffed out his chest and proclaimed,

"No matter what the test is, we will complete it and bring Merline back." A voice purred from behind them, and all jaws dropped when the Knights saw who was speaking,

"_Oh really_," a scantily clad Merline drawled in a velvety tone," and why would I go with you?"

There wasn't a single hint of color in her completely black eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I had such a hard time starting this chapter, you have no idea. Hey, if I could get 15 more reviews, I'll be at 100 for the story *hint hint* and the 100th reviewer will get a reward.<strong>


	29. Stabbed by Flames

Arthur paled and stepped back from his sister-in-all-but-blood. A playful scowl crossed Merline's elfin features.

"Oh, I'm so insulted." the black-eyed woman put a hand to her heart. Lancelot started to rise, but Merline thrust out a hand. A rope of flame lashed out from the center of her palm and wrapped around Lancelot. The Knight screamed in agony as the rope heated his armor to a red hot color.

Murkshroud looked at the scene with a certain amount of fondness and said,

"I'll be back once the test is over." Murkshroud disappeared in a blink.

Another rope of fire leapt out of Merline's hand and joined it's fellow in torturing Lancelot. Arthur and Percival tried to bat at the flames, but they couldn't do much.

Lancelot finally passed out from the utter _pain_ of the ropes.

Arthur cringed when he saw that the armor was melting in some places.

This could never be Merline. No matter how many people she may have killed over the years, the Enchantress could never torture them. Arthur put his fists up in a familiar, comforting defensive position. Leon had taught it to him.

Not-Merline rolled her eyes and batted her wrist. Percival was blasted back by a fierce, but small, tempest. The muscular Knight landed on his front, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Not-Merline growled out one word, "Weak." Arthur tried to run forward and catch her off guard, but Not-Merline whipped her head to face the King.

"Well if it isn't the Prat-King of Camelot." Arthur hid a flinch at the familiar jab and put up his fists again. Arthur started to advance. Two feet, four feet, finally he was right in front of Not-Merline.

Not-Merline had just stood and watched with a passive expression.

Finally Arthur spoke up again,

"Is Merline in there?" Not-Merline let out a harsh laugh and stomped her left foot. A shockwave rippled the Earth, making Arthur fall down...only for the ground itself to swallow him up to his neck.

Percival had finally gotten himself oriented, and tried to pull his King out of the ground. Not-Merline gestured with her right hand, making Percival start spinning like a top.

Not-Merline doubled over laughing at the destruction she had caused. It was wonderful. Perfect. Her life's purpose. Destruction was the only reason Murkshroud was going to keep her when he destroyed mankind.

A warm hand grabbed Not-Merline's upperarm. Raven locks stung her cheeks as Not-Merline's head swung around to glare at the upstart who touched her. Only for _Merline's _heart to go pitter-patter. It was Gwaine.

He had snuck around and entered the ruins from the back. Nothing was there for defense, so it was obvious Murkshroud hadn't planned on that.

Now Gwaine was in a fight for his life against his heart.

Gwaine tried to keep a hold on Not-Merline as she tried to stab him with a flame dagger. They were grunting and shuffling around the ruins, slowly making their way away from the pyre/altar combination.

Finally, Gwaine snapped,

"Merline, I know you're in there somewhere, fight it!" Not-Merline bared her teeth and growled in response.

Then Gwaine felt something telling him what to do.

The Drunk let go of Not-Merline and took only a half step back.

Not-Merline wasted no time in swinging her flame-dagger around and plunging it into Gwaines chest.

* * *

><p><strong>My eyes are blurry as I type...is this a bad thing?<strong>

**Come on, 13 reviews to 100...100th reviewer gets a ****reward...nuff said?**


	30. I Love You

Gwaine let out a scream of pain as he fell to the ground. The flames dissipated, leaving a cauterized hole in the Knights chest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gwaine could see Arthur screaming _something_, but he couldn't hear the King. In fact, everything was slipping away, even the pain.

It occurred to Gwaine that he was dying, but the thought was fleeting, leaving as fast as it came. He was more preoccupied with Merline.

The moment Gwaine fell, all the black fled from Merline's eyes, leaving shocked blue behind. Merline fell to her knees and crawled beside Gwaine. She picked Gwaine's head and cradled it in her lap.

"Gwaine..." Merline moaned, her heart cracking. The Enchantress vanished the armor and put a hand to the wound. She incanted a complex spell, but nothing happened. Panic clouded Merline's features and she tried another spell.

It didn't work.

She stopped and started to stroke her loves cheek. Tears started streaming freely as Merline gasped out,

"Why? Why did you do that?" Gwaine coughed and took a rattling breath before he answered,

"_B_ecause...it was either me...or you...and I would always...always...pick you." Gwaine gasped out the last two words.

Merline let out a keening wail and held a pale Gwaine even closer to her. Irrational anger filled Merlines stomach and she shouted at Gwaine,

"DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!" Merline shook Gwaine and rested her forehead against his. A tear dropped from her nose onto his face.

Gwaine tried to say something, but all he could make was a rattling sound. A numbness had consumed his entire body, and the edges of his vision started to go black.

Merline deflated and started trembling herself.

Gwaine just couldn't die. He couldn't. They had only found each other again a year ago.

Blazma needed her Father, Merline needed the man she loved, the Knights needed their goofball drunk,and Camelot needed one of its most loyal Knights.

"Please don't leave me..._please_." Gwaine's eyes started to flutter, and a tear of regret traced its way down his cheek.

Regret that he had to die, regret he was leaving Merline and Blazma behind in this world, regret he never made amends with his mother, regret that he couldn't say goodbye to his friends, regret that he couldn't even say that he _loved Merline._

Gwaine gave Merline a sad smile that conveyed everything he felt for her. Merline was shaking, but her reply was string and unwavering,

"I love you."

Gwaine nodded once, and the darkness claimed him.*****

* * *

><p>Merline felt Gwaine's life force slip away from him. No amount of magic could stop that, so she screamed. All of her anger, guilt, and grief rolled into one sound.<p>

Magic burst from Merline in waves, making the earth start rippling and the wind begin to whip up the snow into a small tornado.

Percival stopped spinning and wobbled around, still too disoriented to realize what was happening. The shock waves expelled Arthur from the earth, and he started taking cautious steps towards his grieving sister.

The magic rolled around Arthur, still protecting him. Where he stepped the earth stilled and the wind died.

Finally he was able to kneel down beside the two. Arthur couldn't look at Gwaine, for he never wanted to be able to picture his friend, _brother _lifeless.

Instead he pulled Merline into a warm embrace.

Murkshroud appeared from the shadows with a pout.

Arthur bared his teeth and growled over Merline's head. Murkshroud put up his hands in mock surrender and purred,

"Isn't this such a _lovely _scene." Arthur felt Merline tense, and he hid a smirk buy burying his head in her raven locks. He almost felt sorry for Murkshroud. _Almost_, being the key term.

* * *

><p><strong>*What would you all have done if I left it there?<strong>

**And don't worry...I have never written something that didn't have a happy ending.**


	31. Silver Strands

Percival had lost count of how many times Murkshroud had been struck with lightning.

Merline was literally spitting fire at the God, kicking him, burning him, striking him, breaking him, and another torture she could come up with. If it wasn't for the fact Murkshroud was immortal, then he would've been dead thirty times already.

It was a smaller punishment than Percival would've preferred.

Percival pointblank refused to look at Arthur and ..._Gwaine_. The Drunk had been his closest friend, and Murkshroud had forced Gwaine's fiancee to kill him.

A strange look came over Merline's face as she held Murkshroud in a magic chokehold...like she was _listening_ to someone. Percival's jaw dropped when a giddy laugh escaped Merline's lips.

Murkshroud fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Wide-eyed, the Enchantress held out a hand like she was holding something and began to chant,

"_Er mwyn cadw cydbwysedd, felly bydd yn, bywyd am fywyd. Dim mwy, dim llai. Rhaid cael cydbwysedd yn cael eu cadw am byth._***"**

Murkshroud paled when a familiar golden goblet appeared in Merline's hand.

"You can't exchange my life for Gwaine's! I am immortal, so if you trade us...then he'll be turned into a God!" Murkshroud babbled, but somehow ended up sounding smug at the end.

Merline gave a cold smirk and stated in a regal voice, the same one that a King would use for an execution,

"If that was the case, then you a right. But that is not what I'm going to do. No what I am going to do is take your energy for Gwaine's life. His soul will be returned, while you Murkshroud the Evil One, will be nothing more than a shade. You will have no influence in the world anymore. All you will be able to do in your immortal life is _bemoan your miserable __existence._"

The cruel light in Merline's eyes scared Percival to be honest.

Horror and fear filled Murkshroud's handsome features and he clapped his hands to summon shadows to carry him away. A light burst from the Cup and struck the God in his heart.

A minute later a shadow was all that was left of Murkshroud, the Pagan God of Evil.

Merline gasped as the connection broke and stumbled back. She had never used the Cup itself, but she was it's Master, ever since she had killed Nimueh. It's power was staggering when it held mere human lives, but a Gods energy...Merline was shocked she hadn't passed out from a magical overload.

The Enchantress crawled over to where Arthur and Gwaine were on the ground.

Arthur was unabashedly staring at Merline, shocked anyone could take down a God in less than ten minutes.

But something warm filled the Kings chest when he saw the utter...hope in Merline's crystal eyes. Arthur gave a supportive smile and turned back down to look at Gwaine. His heart clenched to see his tanned face so pale.

Merline ran a hand through Gwaine's chestnut hair before beginning the spell.

"_Ynni am Oes. Ynni am Oes. Ynni am Oes._******

A silver mist spiraled from the ground by Gwaine's still feet and began to cocoon around him.

Arthur let a gasp escape him

"Is that...?" Arthur trailed off, but Merline understood what he was asking

"His soul? Yes." A strand of the silver mist reached out and Arthur felt like Gwaine had just called him something along the lines of 'Sentimental Princess'. Arthur let out a quiet snort.

A silver strand wrapped around Merline's hand and it felt as if Gwaine had given her a soft kiss. A tear of joy formed in Merline's eye.

Finally all the silver sank into Gwaine.

A bated breath later, Gwaine's eyelids started to flutter.

* * *

><p><strong>*To keep balance, so it shall be, a life for a life. No more, no less. A balance must be forever kept.<strong>

****Energy for Life. 3x**


	32. The Nether

Gwaine was simply..._floating _in a white nether, his mind at total peace.

Nothing mattered, not where he had been, not where he was going. Gwaine was just in the moment.

There was a vague notion in Gwaine's mind that he was dead. That didn't need any consideration.

The mortal land was fading away behind him, and a golden castle was appearing before him.

Avalon. The afterlife of the Old Religion and the Land of Eternal Youth.

A dreamy smile began to creep onto Gwaine's peaceful face.

Avalon was something he had spent a entire month researching after Merline...

The smile dropped in an instant.

Merline. _Oh Gods, __Goddesses, Sun, Moon and Stars. _Merline, his heart and soul, was left behind.

The Nether urged him forward, whispering things in Gwaine's head. He was dead, and could not return, do not struggle, or the Nether could lose him in it's emptiness.

Gwaine still tried to turn around, he needed his heart.

Suddenly the Nether withdrew, but Gwaine still couldn't move back yet.

A Knight was walking towards Gwaine from the direction of Avalon.

The Knight had piercing grey eyes and soft brown hair that was cut a little below the ears. He wore a blue and black cape of Caerleon.*****

Something about him reminded Gwaine of his childhood, but he couldn't think of what.

"Gwaine you must make a choice." The Knights voice was _so _familiar, like from a long forgotten dream.

Gwaine tried to call out _What choice__? _but he couldn't. No sound escaped his lips.

The Knight gave a sad smile and elaborated,

"Someone back there has given you a chance," a vague wave of an arm indicated the land behind Gwaine," but in the end it's up to you. Avalon or Albion? Heaven or Earth? Dead or Alive?"

Gwaine knew the only choice.

He needed his family. He needed Merline, Blazma, Arthur, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwen, Gaius, even Morgana! They were his family, and he could never be able to live without them.

The Knight's face was blank, but his eyes were shining with pride. The Knight nodded and there was a tug at the small of Gwaine's back.

* * *

><p>Sound was the first sense to return. There was heavy breathing on both sides of him.<p>

The second was taste. It was a strange mix of blood and bile.

Scent hit him. The tangy smell of upturned earth strangely complemented the obvious smell of ozone.

Then his sense of touch returned. There was a small hand stroking through Gwaine's hair and a larger one was holding on to his arm.

Finally when Gwaine opened his eyes, sight flooded him.

* * *

><p>Two white blurs were hovering over Gwaine. The one on his left had a patch of sunshine gold on top, so he ignored it. The blur surrounded by black, however, was much more important to him.<p>

After a moment, his eyes focused and Gwaine's heart went on overdrive.

Joyful blue crystals bore into loving brown maple.

Merline launched herself onto Gwaine and began placing butterfly light kisses all over his face.

A strange mix of threats and sweet nothings were pouring out of Merline and into Gwaine's ears.

Suddenly Merline shifted and Gwaine let out a yelp. Her elbow had dug into the healed, albeit sore, wound.

"Oh Goddess I am an idiot!" Merline began to babble, but Gwaine cut her off with a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>*At least I think thats the colors.<strong>

**So close to the end...Oh and _leggomygreggo2_**** if you read this, then know the silver is a sign of what you suggested.**


	33. Sleep and Surprises

Elyan let a low groan escape him, a rocking motion underneath him. A warm wind was blowing at his back and there were murmurs coming from Elyan's left.

Some words became legible, but nothing made sense to Elyan addled mind.

"...almost...ridge...Leon...stone..." The rocking lulled Elyan back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lancelot opened his eyes with a l<em>ook<em> on his face.

He had dreamed...about a tall pointy eared woman with black hair and a slightly shorter blond man. They in a mostly grey room with desks and chairs, the Knights were there, but in such _strange _clothes.

Lancelot tried to shake his head to clear the dream, but regretted it. His chest was jolted in herb soaked bandages, but it felt like a sword was hacking his chest apart, and he had the notion that wasn't too far off from what had happened.

It was dusk over the snowy trees the the Knight could see.

Lancelot took one deep breath and sat up with a grunt. Bile rose up his throat and Lancelot puked all over himself.

A small hand pressed into his back and rubbed circles. Lancelot closed his eyes and leaned back into the ministrations. A soft voice was mumbling in his ear.

"Lance, its okay, everyones fine, don't worry, the sick is good, its expected..." slowly the mumbling died away and Lancelot opened his eyes again.

A elven face was looking straight back at him with a critical air.

"Do you hear any buzzing? Or memory loss?" Lancelot shook his head to indicate no and smiled,

"So you're back to normal, my Lady?" Merline let out a snort and nodded. Trust Lancelot to use a title when he was most likely concussed but lying about it.

"Yeah. Lancelot...I'm so so-" Lancelot glared at Merline and snapped,

"Merline, I swear if you apologize then I will slap you, Gwaine, Magic, and Concussion be damned!" Merline let out a triumphant shout and began to fuss over the flabbergasted Knight.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Percival sat a silent vigil by the statue of Leon.<p>

Merline had transported them all to the horses, and there the made the _pleasant _ discovery that there were no spare clothes for the Enchantress.

When asked why she couldn't do a spell to change the clothes, Gwaine was rewarded with an hour long lecture on God made clothes and durability under any conditions.

Arthur felt his heart twist when he thought of how Leon's eyes would've twinkled if he had seen it.

Arthur turned his face into the stone and started crying.

Percival felt his already weakened emotional barriers crumble and big fats tears of _years _of pain finally fell. The strong Knight joined his friend in crying on the statue.

* * *

><p>Gwaine nuzzled his beloveds hair as they settled down to sleep.<p>

"We're going home. Can you believe it?" Merline whispered back to Gwaine,

"But not everyone. Leon was the first Knight who stuck up for me. While he never went beyond chastisement with Arthur, Leon was known to put other Knights in the stocks for 'crude' behavior. And now he's stone...and I don't know the cure for a Gorgon's curse."

Gwaine pulled Merline closer and sent up a silent prayer thanking Leon for everything. He owed the man so much, and Gwaine knew he would learn more of what he owed the fallen Knight.

A sad grin was on Gwaine's face as he and Merline fell asleep.

Elyan still hadn't woken up, and since Lancelot was concussed, the Noble Knight volunteered to keep watch.

Percival and Arthur had walked away from the group, but Gwaine knew where they were.

The next morning, a scream woke _everyone _up

"WHAT THE HELL!"


	34. Broken Curses and Hugs

Merline was the first to bolt up, but also yanked Gwaine up since his arms were wrapped around her waist.

Elyan was clutching his head and groaning from the sheer volume. Merline winced in sympathy and glanced over to a shocked Lancelot. The man was absolutely flabbergasted.

Merline gave him a worried look before sprinting to the source of the shout. Gwaine was right behind her, trying not to look at her behind. The skirt was quite...flattering.

* * *

><p>Arthur was literally passed out and Percival was shell shocked. Merline kneeled by the King and checked his pulse. It was erratic, like Arthur had a great shock.<p>

Gwaine was frozen next to Percival, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Merline scowled and snapped,

"What happened?" Gwaine made a gurgle sound, and Merline finally looked up.

Later on, when reaccounting the story, Merline would always double over in laughter, but at the moment itself...her mind was frozen.

It was the statue of Leon and his horse...only the top half of Leon's body was flesh and blood. Leon looked like a scolded child, with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips.

Merline's jaw dropped. This was so...impossible. Not even the Fisher King... How? Nothing could be stone and flesh at the same time. It was either stone or flesh, in-betweens impossible except for a few short moments.

But Leon was...Oh Goddess give them strength.

"Anyone want to explain?" Leon drawled, and Gwaine started explaining, since he was used to strange things involving magic.

Twenty minutes later led to a very long explanation of what had happened since Leon was turned to stone, followed by Elyan and Lancelot dragging themselves over, Elyan fainting, Lancelot having to sit down, Arthur waking back up and promptly fainted again.

Merline couldn't wait to start teasing him, but the conundrum that was currently Leon was occupying her time. There were no clues as to how Leon had been semi-revived, except for Percival mumbling something about water.

The water comment naggled***** something in Merline's memory, about stones and water...

Gwaine was poking at the edge of where Leon's flesh melded into stone, faintly amusing the trapped Knight.

A triumphant crow made the Drunks head snap around. Merline was digging in Arthur pack and talking at a rapid fire pace, like she always did when annoyed or excited,

"IknowwhyLeonisbacktonormal,sort of! Ifstoneandwaterinteract, thenwaterwillalwayswearawaythestone, andifyoulookatPerceandArthur,thenitsobvioustheyvebeencryingandmaybetheirtearsfreedpartsofhim!"

Gwaine and Leon shared a look before silently agreeing that they _had no idea _what Merline had just said.

Another happy crow made Gwaine jump as Merline held up the object of her search.

Arthurs water skin.

Before Gwaine could ask what she was doing, Merline began to pour the water over the stone half of Leon and his horse.

When Arthur awoke an hour later, it was to the sight of his almost-Father laughing aloud.

"Leon!" The aforementioned Knight was knocked to the ground by an enthusiastic blond-haired blue eyed puppy.

* * *

><p><strong>*I made the word up, don't judge, <strong>**Shakespeare did that all the time.**

**You have no idea how hard it is to type without spaces, try it, you'll see what I mean.**


	35. One of the Reasons

**NO SCHOOL AND A DAY IN THE CITY! I love the end of semester break, don't you?**

* * *

><p>The next day Arthur flat out refused to look anyone in the eye. When Merline made a little crack at him about last night, Arthur glared and snapped that he was <em>the King and I don't have to listen to the likes of you.<em>

Arthur hadn't meant to tackle Leon, he was just...relieved that his friend was alright. Arthur knew that he _most certainly did not_ start speaking gibberish to Leon and not let him go for ten minutes. He was too tough for that.

But having Merline back made travel so much easier. A spell on the horses made it so the steeds could travel up to 30 miles per hour, so everyone would be back in Camelot in only a few days.

It made Arthur's heart soar when he remembered what was in store. Merline and Gwaine were finally going to get married. Everything they had done, was leading to that perfect fairy tale ending for two of his closest friends. It was agreed that everyone would come, from the Druids to foreign Royalty.

Merline was sitting in front of Gwaine on the horse, but she could sense Arthur happiness behind them.

The Enchantress twisted around and gave Arthur a questioning look. A mysterious smile was her only answer.

Merline huffed and turned back to around, muttering something that made Gwaine laugh aloud. Percival and Lancelot shared a look before cheering. Elyan and Arthur joined in as well, but they didn't understand why. Leon just gave an indulgent smile.

Gwaine turned around with a false pout, and shouted,

"OI!" Three of them stopped and gave cheshire grins. Elyan didn't stop, but started chanting,

"Gwaine and Merline, miserable apart, but together can crack a fairies heart!" Merline blushed and made a sewing motion. Elyan's mouth snapped shut and no amount of prying would undo it.

Gwaine snorted and nudged his horse into a gallop, leaving behind four hysterical men and one panicking one.

Wind blew Merline's hair back, but Gwaine still asked,

"Was that necessary?" Merline gave a cheerful nope. Gwaine wrapped his arms around Merline's waist and planted a kiss behind her ears.

"And that is one of the reasons I love you."


	36. Save it!

**TWO CHAPTERS AFTER THIS, THEN DONE! Thats right folks, after this it's only requested one shots or ****drabbles.**

* * *

><p>Gaius brushed Blazma's hair, smiling as he remembered doing the same for Hunith.<p>

It had been so _long_, what could be taking them? Not even defending the Sorcerers Camp had taken so long.

Blazma was a wonderful student, even for her young age. Gaius knew that Life was being kind letting him stay alive long enough to have a family like this so late in life.

Morgana slid into the Physicians Chambers silently. The Priestess was dressed in a ruffled black silk dress, a combination of all the lives she had lived.

Jaseof Heldrin was leading a very headache inducing meeting, since the last time Morgana tried to head a meeting, half the Lords were _accidentally _turned into goats.

Blazma turned her head a little

"Another lesson?" Morgana chuckled and sat across from the two. Blazma was certainly intelligent, but which parent it came from was debatable.

"Yep! Today we're going to learn-" Blazma let out a scream of joy,

"THEY'RE BACK!" Right after that, the clattering of hooves echoed around the courtyard.

Gaius and Morgana exchanged startled looks before a shout came from the open window,

"HEY WHAT DOES SOMEONE HAVE TO DO TO GET A HUG!" It was Merline. Morgana scooped up Blazma and rushed out the room, Gaius right behind.

* * *

><p>Blazma squealed out <em>icky <em>when she saw Aunt Gwen and Uncle Arthy kissing. It was almost as bad as when Mama and Papa kissed.

The little girl was swept up in a hug by her Papa, giggling at the kisses he and Mama started placing all over her face.

A flash came over Blazma:

_A gaggle of brown, blonde and black haired children were climbing up and over an older Uncle Arthy. Her Mama, who looked exactly the same, was cradling a little white bundle, smiling at Papa._

The flash ended and it filled Blazma with a strange sense of hope. She never told anyone, but half of the flashes Blazma experienced only came half true.

"Mama, you're home!" Her Mama kissed the top of Blazma's head one last time before saying with finality,

"And I don't plan to leave ever again. At least not till the honeymoon!" Papa made a little choking sound. Her Uncles seemed to have a contagious face worm, because they were all scrunched up and twisted.

Uncle Perci called over to her parents,

"Wait till after the wedding!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Now its just <strong>**the wedding and epilogue...how do I write the wedding? I have never been to one, and movies aren't always reliable for these kinds of things.**


	37. Where it began

Gwaine was hyperventilating. The Stag night had left him with a pleasant buzz till Gaius burst in saying the wedding was in an hour.

Merline had been rushed off the night before for a Ladies Night with her bridesmaids.

The ceremonial cape, robes and chain mail were polished and gleaming as Gwaine stood beside Geoffrey the Librarian in the Great Hall.

The Knights and Bridesmaid were already in place. The bridesmaids were wearing beautiful blue dresses, with beige corsets. The elbow length sleeves were pinched at their biceps with gold silk ribbons.

Lancelot was doing everything he could not to look at Bighani, and she the same. Gwen held one arm across her abdomen, a smile on her face. Morgana had a dreamy smile as she kept eye contact with Heldrin in the crowd.

And what a crowd it was. The ceiling had been magicked away, so Killgarrah could actually stand on the castle and watch the wedding. There was also a adorable baby dragon with him, but no amount of pestering could get either Killgarrah or Merline to reveal how they had found Aithusa.

Said dragon was surrounded by druid children, whose parents were standing motionless in the audience. Heldrin was standing beside Mordred, both talking about

The other two leaders of the Sorcerers Camp, the healer Gladys and a little boy named Beetle were also there.

A congregation of Royals, from Caerloen and Annis to King Lot were there.

Hunith was there, happily chatting with Gwaine's mother and sister. When he had gone searching for them, Gwaine was surprised that they were still living in the same village as when he left them.

His Mother had been crying when she learned of what Gwaine had become. His sister had alternated between screaming at him and never letting the Knight go.

Now they were here to see him getting married to his, as cliche as it sounds, true love.

A trumpet sounded, and everyone straightened.

The doors opened and Gwaine's mind stuttered to a halt.

Arthur was there in full Kingly apparel, his arm looped around Merline's.

Merline was...she was...he couldn't even describe it.

With painted gold lips and darkly outlined eyes, Merline looked like a Goddess...that he was going to marry.

Her white gown was floor length with a blue and gold corset. Her shoulders were bare, but her sleeves were long and flowing. The dress flowed behind the Enchantress a few yards behind her. There was a small ankle length blue cape as well. Merline had on a gold headband studded with sapphires that dipped between her dark brows. Merline's hair was waving and curling along the edge of her face. A necklace with a delicate gold pheasant rested right below her collarbone, Gwaine noticed with amusement.

The bouquet was a mix of white lilies and yellow violets.

Finally Merline was standing beside him. It was all a whirl and Gwaine could only focus on his bride.

After all was said that needed to be said, Gwaine was all too eager to hear the words: _You may kiss the bride._ Merline looked at her Husband with tears in her eyes.

They came together in a lovely, passionate kiss. There were no battles to be fought between them, for they were now equal in every way, and nothing could stop that. Warmth began to curl all around them, and those with magic raised their brows. There was something more there than met the eye.

Husband and Wife broke apart and turned to the crowd.

The cheering could be heard five miles away.

* * *

><p>It was at the point of the feast where people started to think about leaving when it happened. Everyone had been hoping that Camelot could have <em>one <em>celebration without a attack of some-kind but then Fate would be a kind, generous, peaceful thing.

Everyone was smiling, even the most reserved Druids. The entire Round Table were at the head of the Hall, the newlyweds right next to the King and Queen.

The man who had bound Merline in the first place, the one who had caused such pain, burst in the happy Hall screaming about revenge and death.

Several things happened that would astonish everyone.

First, Merline froze. That never happened unless someone had enchanted her.

Second, every single sharp thing in the Hall floated up and threw themselves at Merline.

Third, Gwaine screamed. That wasn't surprising actually, but shivers ran up everyone's spines at a undercurrent in the sound.

Finally, every. Single. Blade. Fell. Yes, everything just stopped and fell.

The man stared in astonishment before a Guard ran him through.

Merline unfroze and turned to the source of magic that helped her...and saw Gwaine.

Gwaine with swirling silver eyes.

"Wha' 'id I jus' 'o?" Gwaine slurred before passing out.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Gwaine woke up.<p>

His dreams had been filled with strange occurrences that had happened in his life. Stiff shoes that had vanished when he complained about them. Glass shards he had found when the King sent word of his Fathers death. Tankards that had seemed to refill on their own. Punches to the face that never bruised. And the look of shock on Merline's face when she looked at him.

Gwaine sat up and smiled when he realized where he was. Merline's old chambers, in the exact same bed where he first had a real conversation with Merline.

Speaking of Merline...

There was a lovely woman in a rumpled wedding dress asleep on a chair beside him.

"Merline?" Gwaine whispered and coughed. Merline bolted up and put a cup of water to his lips automatically.

Gwaine slowly choked it down and rested his head back.

Merline put the cup down and focused her eyes on Gwaine's hands.

"Gwaine...do you remember what you did?" Surprised, Gwaine thought back. He remembered the utter terror that filled him as the blades rose, and then a burning in his eyes...

Realization dawned in Gwaine's eyes.

"But thats...I can't...its impossible." Morgana came in as he said that.

"No," Morgana began," That's actually what happened to me. A nightmare triggered my magic and it seems Merline being in danger triggered yours." Itt was stated so flippantly that Gwaine did a double take.

Someone in the room beyond called for Morgana. Merline broke her gaze away from Gwaine's hands for a moment to give the seer a knowing look.

"Oh shut up." Morgana huffed before turning back out the door.

Gwaine gently pushed Merline to face him.

Her eyes were a storm of confusion and awe. Merline leaned closer to Gwaine and shared a chaste kiss.

"I just can't believe it. And you don't have magic just because you came back. That was powerful, like it had been building up for a lifetime." Gwaine started snickering.

Merline raised her eyebrow in a fashion eerily similar to Gaius'

"Sorry" A cheshire grin spread across Gwaines face" But the mischief I can get into now!" Gwaine started on a long list of pranks and such that would make Arthur faint.

As Gwaine got louder and more passionate, a thump actually did sound from the outside chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Now just the <strong>**epilogue! Woohoo!**


	38. Fin

**This is the epilogue and END of the story arc! Unless someone can give me a wonderful reason to continue with another mutlichapter ****fix, it'll be one shots from now on. I would like to thank  
><strong>**leggomygreggo2  
>MerlinMorgana1579<br>TN Sarah  
>Dreamer558750<br>UnfortunatlyShattered  
>castiellarke<br>Nataly SkyPot  
>emilywilliamson<br>Daughter of Death and Magic  
>Viktoria King<br>and various Guests for ****reviewing! **

* * *

><p>A hearty laugh echoed down the halls of Camelot. It was no longer a rare thing to hear, ever since Gwaine had mastered his magic.<p>

He and Blazma could make even the sourest of Lords laugh, and more often than not they did.

All of the Kingdoms had united underneath Arthur's banner, so bloodshed was all but extinct. Magic swirled in the courtyard, like it did in days of yore. The most serious trouble any ever had was when a experiment went wrong.

Merline looked down from the battlements over the city, a hand resting on her abdomen.

Prince Lionel was going to be participating in his first tournament soon, and there were bets changing hands allover the city if the young prince would ask for Andromeda's favor, Lancelot and Bighani's daughter.

Merline had a hundred coppers on not asking, because the Prince took after his Father, quite sadly.

Blazma burst out of the gates below her and ran past amused Druids and citizens. Galenus, Blazma's younger brother ran after her screaming. His normal brown hair was a bright purple with green spots.

Somehow a bit of Gaius ended up in him, so Galenus was a very studious, if skeptical person, but with a massive temper.

A pair of arms wrapped around Merline's waist and someone nuzzled the top of her head.

"The hair-color spell?" Gwaine chuckled. He looked much the same as he had 17 years ago, but there was a definite streak of grey by his temple.

When it first appeared, Gwaine had panicked and tried to magic it away before Merline calmed him and said it gave him a dignified look. Ever since, he had worn it proudly.

Merline hadn't yet aged a day, due to how tied in she was with magic. It actually made her quite nervous about how long she _would _live when she thought about it.

Merline twisted around and kissed Gwaine on the cheek.

"I blame you for that spell, thank you very much!" Gwaine only laughed again and brought her into a passionate kiss.

Breaking apart to gasp for air, Merline realized this was as good a time to tell Gwaine as any.

"Gwaine, we need to talk." Gwaine immediately straightened and began to think of everything he could've done wrong.

Did he clean off his experiment table? Yes, after Arthur had slapped him upside the head and reminded him.

Were new apprentices applying to learn under them? No, Merline had begged for a year break from teaching.

Was he even in trouble? That was the question.

"Do you remember me being sick this morning?" Gwaine crinkled his nose as he thought of the smell.

"Yeah." Gwaine drawled, having no idea where this was going.

"You also remember how you were gone after the Green Knight's challenge when I found out about Galenus?" Gwaine nodded, more than a little lost.

"Well you missed one lovely symptom of that time. Morning sickness, a apparent necessity for pregnant-"

Gwaine gasped and felt his jaw drop.

"Pregnant?" He whispered. Merlines eyes sparkled in mirth

"Yes, pregnant. That's what happens when a man and woman love each other for nearly twenty years."

Gwaine gave a shout of joy and scooped Merline up. He spun them round and shouted out not caring who heard

"A new member of the family!"

Down below, the Knights and King were smiling in utter joy. Their family would never stop growing, be it through blood or bond.

Arthur, Gwen, Merline, Gwaine, Blazma, Galenus, Lancelot, Bighani, Andromeda, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Morgana, Jaseof Heldrin, Mordred (who Morgana and Heldrin had adopted), and Gaius (for he would putter around till he dropped dead).

That was their family, and it would be so till the end of time.

* * *

><p><strong>As I was typing this chapter, I remembered comments about Merline's immortality and itoccured to me... reincarnation <strong>**fic later on? I want opinions, please. **

**It was quite fun writing this for you all, I did not expect it to be so long, or to be so greatly received.**


End file.
